


When Love Is Found!

by Sara1991



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Date Rape Drug/Roofies, F/F, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Minor Character Death, Murder, Underage Rape/Non-con, revenge rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-03-01 14:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara1991/pseuds/Sara1991
Summary: This is a Tokyo Mew Mew/Sailor Moon AU story about love, drama, tragedy and most importantly…Family.  Keiichiro and Setsuna, a young married couple bought an old abandoned school and turned into a living facility for them and their siblings.  But soon they invite several young families (mainly siblings) to move in with them after finding out their stories.  Both Keiichiro and Setsuna have huge hearts and will help out whoever needs it; they instill that caring nature into their siblings, who start to fall for others.  This is my first story pairing Usagi & Haruka.PLEASE NOTE I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR SAILOR MOON OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS JUST MY CREATED CHARACTERS AND STORY!Please Review and CommentDiscontinued: I don't like the direction this is going anymore!  Might rewrite it, but I'm not sure...





	1. Chapter 1

** Characters/Pairings/Ages: **

Ryou-19 x Momo (Peaches)-15/16

Masaya-18 x Ichigo (Strawberry)-16

Zakuro-18 x Mint-16

Pie-22 x Lettuce-15

Tart-13

Pudding-12

Tasuku-16 x Berry-15

Keiichiro-25 x Setsuna-24

Kish-18

Kiwi-15

Ayame-24 x Michiru-21

Haruka-21 x Usagi (Rabbit)-16

Mamoru-20 x Rei-16

Taiki-24 x Ami-16

Yaten-22 x Makoto-16

Seiya-18 x Minako-16

Rini -12

Hotaru-13

Luna

Artemis

Diana

Rollie-Pollie-Pumpkin

S’mores

Taco            

* * *

** Families: **

Keiichiro, Ryou, Minako, Usagi, Berry & Pudding-Luna & Artemis

Michiru, Haruka, Masaya & Momo- Rollie-Pollie-Pumpkin, S’mores & Taco

Taiki, Yaten, Seiya, Mamoru, Ichigo, Rini-Diana

Setsuna, Zakuro, Rei & Hotaru

Ayame, Pie, Kish & Tart

Ami & Mint

Lettuce, Kiwi, Tasuku & Makoto

* * *

About two years ago Keiichiro and Setsuna became Mr. and Mrs. Keiichiro Akasaka when they married and gained custody of all of their younger siblings.

Setsuna is twenty four with long dark green tied up in a single bun and red eyes; she is pretty tall at five foot ten inches without heels. She has three younger sisters and since married her best friends she also has one brother-in-law and four sister-in-laws. She is pretty easy to get along with until you feel the need to break a rule; she’s a stickler for the rules…most of the time.

Keiichiro is twenty five with long brown hair tied into a single ponytail and grayish blue eyes; he is also pretty tall at five foot eleven inches. He has one younger brother and four younger sisters and now that he’s married he also has three sister-in-laws. He is pretty easy going guy and for the most part is the voice of reason.

Due to personal family issues-meaning her parents are abusive-Setsuna got custody of her younger sisters. And due to the death of their parents and other family members not wanting anything to do with them Keiichiro took custody of his siblings. Now together with both families there are a total of ten of them plus two cats. And on top of all that Keiichiro and Setsuna want to have kids one day, but they also like to help out as many others as they can.

Setsuna’s younger sisters are Zakuro, Rei and Hotaru. Zakuro is eighteen with long violet hair down to her lower back and violet eyes. Rei is sixteen with long black hair with red highlights down to her lower back and purple eyes. Hotaru is thirteen with shoulder length black hair and violet eyes. Setsuna and Zakuro are full sisters having both the same parents while their younger sisters have a different father. Rei and Hotaru are full sisters, but are Setsuna’s and Zakuro’s half sisters.

Keiichiro’s younger brother is Ryou and their younger sisters are Minako, Usagi, Berry and Pudding. Ryou is nineteen with short blonde hair and aqua marine blue eyes. Minako and Usagi are twins at age sixteen with long blonde hair and aqua marine blue eyes; Minako wears her hair down to her lower back with a big red bow while Usagi wears her hair in two long pigtails with two buns on the top of her head. Berry is fifteen with long blonde hair down to her lower back and red eyes. Pudding is twelve with short blonde hair with four little braids on each side of her head with orange eyes. Oh and both Minako and Usagi each have a cat, Artemis and Luna; Artemis belongs to Minako and Luna belongs to Usagi.

Due to the fact that Keiichiro and Setsuna were now married and had custody of all their younger siblings…well all except for Ryou and Zakuro who were both of legal age; they needed a bigger place. Even though they are of legal age they stay and help Keiichiro and Setsuna with the younger, non legal kids and stuff around the building. Anyways, since there are a lot of them Keiichiro and Setsuna purchased an old abandoned school a year and a half before the wedding and started fixing it up so that it would be ready to move into shortly after.

About half a year after everyone got moved and settled in one of Keiichiro’s friends lost their parents and two of their siblings and was left to take care of the rest of them; this friend’s name is Taiki.

Taiki is twenty four with long brown hair tied up into a ponytail and has dull blue eyes. He is a pretty calm guy and gets along well with most, but don’t piss him off or you’ll be on his bad side; also he is very stubborn and prideful. He also has three younger brothers, Yaten, Seiya and Mamoru and two younger sisters, Ichigo and Rini.

Yaten is twenty two with long gray hair tied up in a ponytail and greenish yellow eyes. Seiya and Mamoru is twenty with short black hair and blue eyes. Seiya is eighteen with long black hair tied up in a ponytail and blue eyes. Ichigo is sixteen with shoulder length red hair tied up into pigtails and brown eyes. And finally Rini is twelve with long pink hair tied up into pigtails with buns that look like rabbit ears and red eyes; she also has a little gray kitten named Diana.

Understanding what Taiki and his family is going through, having gone through it themselves; Keiichiro, Setsuna and their siblings allowed them to move into the school with them. They figured they had plenty of space and it wouldn’t hurt to have some help keeping the place cleaned.

At first Taiki being how he is denied their offer, but eventually he began to think of his younger siblings; they needed somewhere to stay and so did he. So under the condition that they help out around the building to keep for their room and board; they would stay. Oh, and also he and his younger siblings who were old enough would also find a way to pay rent.

Keiichiro and Setsuna agreed; reluctantly with the rent, but accepted the help right away.

Soon after they got settled one of Setsuna’s friends and her brothers became homeless after their parents overdosed on meth and heroin. So after talking with Keiichiro they allowed her friend and her brothers to move in.

Setsuna’s friend’s name is Ayame and she is twenty four with long red hair with black highlights and brown eyes. Setsuna and Ayame grew up together; Ayame was Setsuna’s maid of honor at her wedding. Ayame is a lesbian, but that doesn’t matter to Setsuna; they’ve experimented a few times or two when they were growing up. Anyways, Ayame is a kind person with a sailor mouth who really loves sports and cooking. She wants nothing to do with anything girly; that might be because she has three younger brothers. Her younger brothers are Pie, Kish and Tart.

Pie is twenty two and has shoulder length purple hair and eyes. Kish is eighteen with shoulder length green hair and ember eyes. And finally Tart is thirteen with shoulder length mahogany colored hair tied up in pigtails and brown eyes.

Ayame gladly took the opportunity to move in with her best friend right away and offered to help out as much as she could. Pie on the other hand was not too happy about this; he’s kind of a stick in the mud. He said he was only going to stay until he could get out on his own two feet. Kish on the other hand is pretty much happy to be living somewhere rent free; he’s just not happy about helping out. And Tart; well he doesn’t have a choice being that he’s only thirteen and Ayame has custody of him.

So everything was quiet for about three months after that when Keiichiro, Taiki, Yaten, Mamoru, Seiya, Ryou, Kish and Sardon came upon some orphans who were being ruthlessly attacked by a group of thugs.

After Keiichiro and the others called the cops, they beat the living daylights out of the thugs; they were then arrested. Setsuna just felt awful about what had happened and somehow convinced Keiichiro to adopt them and have them come live with them even though they would be legal age in just a few years.

So after a month of legal and paper the orphans were no longer orphans; they were Ami, Mint, Lettuce, Kiwi, Tasuku and Makoto Akasaka. Ami and Mint are sixteen year old twins who had lost their parents in some sort of accident; Ami has short blue hair and blue eyes while Mint has shoulder length blue hair tied up in buns and brown eyes. Lettuce and Kiwi are also twins who are fifteen and were given up at birth and shuffled from foster home to foster home; nobody wanted them or their older brother, Tasuku. Lettuce had long green hair with two braids and light blue eyes with glasses while Kiwi had short green hair with a single braid and light blue eyes with glasses. Tasuku is sixteen with short dark gray hair and dull blue eyes; he is Lettuce’s and Kiwi’s older brother. And finally we have Makoto who was a runaway after years of abuse from her parents; she met Tasuku, Lettuce and Kiwi one day in foster care and they just kind of became family. Makoto has long brown hair that she keeps tied up in a ponytail and green eyes.

Now for a year everything was quiet and all was good; stressful, but good. All that was stressful was keeping the place cleaned and kept up; not to mention there are a whole bunch of teenagers running around.

Everyone was in the living space-which used to be the gymnasium-watching a movie when Setsuna came running in.

“Keiichiro!” Setsuna yelled running in.

“Setsuna, what’s wrong?” Keiichiro asked worried.

“Can we talk?”Setsuna asked getting looks from everyone else.

“Yeah, let’s go to our room.” Keiichiro said simply as they started walking out.

“What is it?” Keiichiro asked once they reached their room.

“Do you think we have room for four more?” Setsuna asked looking at her husband.

“What’s going on?” Keiichiro asked looking at his wife.

“Do you remember Michiru and Haruka?” Setsuna asked seriously.

“Yeah, I believe I do. They were two of your and Ayame’s best friends and were the cousins who everyone thought were dating.” Keiichiro said remembering as best as he could.

“Yes, that’s them. Yes they were some of my best friends and they were cousins and they are lesbians, but they weren’t dating.” Setsuna said kind of annoyed.

“Sorry. What’s going on?” Keiichiro asked holding onto Setsuna’s shoulders.

“Did you know either of them had a younger sibling?” Setsuna asked looking Keiichiro dead in the eyes.

“I knew Michiru had a younger brother. A smart kid; I think his name was Masaya or something like that.” Keiichiro said simply.

“Right…but did you know Haruka has a younger sister?” Setsuna asked.

“No, I don’t think I knew that; but Haruka was always a private person. What’s going on?” Keiichiro asked again after saying simply.

“I’m not sure exactly; Haruka and Michiru just called in a panic. Something about how Michiru’s and Masaya’s parents died a few years ago and they moved in with Haruka and her family. As it turns out Haruka’s mother passed away a few years ago and her father was severely abusive. It was ok when he was hurting Haruka, but something happened to her younger sister. Police were called and he was taken away. Now Haruka is old enough to take care of her sister and from what I understand Michiru and her brother are both of age, but they have nowhere to go. I said I’d talk to you and see if they could stay here with us. They asked about hotels, but Haruka’s sister has three kittens and they were friends; we can’t just let them live somewhere where her little sister has to give up her only source of comfort.” Setsuna explained; she was going on and on when Keiichiro put his finger to her lips.

“Stop; if you want them to come live here we’ll figure something out. Let’s see; there are currently twenty six of us now and four more will make thirty. You and I share a room. I guess the rooms are big enough we can just double up or something. If they’re in as much trouble as you say they are and its nothing illegal they can stay here.” Keiichiro said as he leaned down to kiss his wife.

“Really; even though we’ve already invited so many of our friends and their siblings already?” Setsuna asked shocked.

“Of course; if it means so much to you.” Keiichiro said softly.

“Oh thank you so much. So how are we going to do this then?” Setsuna asked curiously.

“Let’s see; we could go by age or something like that.” Keiichiro said as they sat down.

“Well, that logic we would put Rini, Hotaru and Pudding together.” Setsuna said getting Keiichiro to chuckle a bit.

“What’s so funny?” Setsuna asked annoyed.

“Those three are already sharing a room.” Keiichiro said simply.

“Oh…well then you figure where everyone will go.” Setsuna said annoyed.

“Well let’s go tell the others and see how it goes from there.” Keiichiro explained.

“Ok, I just hope they take it well.” Setsuna said grabbing onto Keiichiro’s arm.

So they told everyone and they, for the most part, took it well…until they found out there would room changes and more sharing.

Three weeks later Michiru and her brother Masaya moved in and two days later Haruka and her little sister, Momo moved in after she was discharged from the hospital.

Michiru was twenty one with shoulder length bluish-green colored hair and blue eyes.

Masaya was eighteen with short bluish-black hair and brown eyes.

Haruka was twenty one with short chopped sandy brown hair and green eyes.

Momo was fifteen going on sixteen with waist length peach colored hair and green eyes. She also has three kittens; Rollie-Pollie-Pumpkin, S’mores and Taco.

So before they got there Keiichiro and Setsuna had figured out room assignments:

Keiichiro and Setsuna shared a room…obviously.

Hotaru, Rini and Pudding still shared a room.

Ryou ended up having to share a room with Kish and Masaya.

Taiki and Yaten will be sharing a room and Seiya and Mamoru will be sharing a room.

Momo, Ichigo, Usagi and Minako will be sharing a room.

Pie, because he’s not there very much is sharing a room with Tasuku and Tart.

Ayame, Michiru and Haruka will be sharing a room.

Lettuce, Kiwi and Berry will be sharing a room.

Zakuro and Mint since they recently started dating are going to be sharing a room.

And finally Rei, Makoto and Ami will be sharing a room together.

So that was ten rooms taken up with five left over for when it was decided someone wanted to have babies, but currently they’ll be used for storage. And of course you have some of the older teens bitching because they could have their own rooms or whatever.

So now the school/apartment or whatever you want to call it is now full and it was agreed that they would help people who needed it, but there would no longer be any permanent residents living there except for the ones living there of course…


	2. Chapter 2

It had taken a lot of work and time…and money, but Keiichiro and Setsuna got everyone new beds. They got themselves a queen sized mattress and box spring; they already had the frame. Ayame, Michiru, Haruka, Taiki and Yaten also all got queen sized beds. Pie didn’t want a new bed; he just got the old green house out back cleaned up and fixed up and will be moving into that; he also says he demands to pay some kind of rent. They got Hotaru, Pudding, Rini, Tart, Mamoru, Masaya and Tasuku twin XL beds; the younger kids don’t need huge beds and as for Mamoru, Masaya and Tasuku; they said a twin XL would be just fine. Ryou, Kish, Seiya, Momo, Ichigo, Zakuro, Mint, Lettuce, Berry, Kiwi, Usagi, Rei, Ami, Makoto and Minako all got full XL beds. It was said that Momo would’ve been happy with a twin XL or even just a twin; but Haruka said she would probably need a full, not too firm, but not so soft she sinks in type of bed when Setsuna asked.

** Michiru & Masaya Arrive: **

“So who’s arriving today again?” Ryou asked from where he stood with everyone else.

“Michiru and Masaya; Michiru was one of Setsuna’s and Ayame’s best friends and Masaya is her younger brother. He will be your and Kish’s new roommate.” Keiichiro said to his younger brother as they waited outside for Michiru and Masaya to arrive.

“I’m glad you are inviting more of your friends and everything; they obviously need the help and that’s kind of what you do; you help your family and friend. But why do we need to have a roommate; there were plenty of rooms so that almost everyone could have their own room. The only ones who wanted to share a room were Hotaru, Pudding and Rini and, Lettuce and Kiwi, Zakuro and Mint and maybe the new people who are coming to live here; other than that, nobody else wants to share a room!” Kish complained while Ryou just stood there and rolled his eyes.

“I’m not thrilled to have to share a room with you or this new guy either; but it’s what it is. Keiichiro and Setsuna wanna have kids someday; and they need as much storage as they can get. Get over it…and yourself.” Ryou said annoyed.

“Do you have to complain about every little thing Kish? And you Ryou; do you have to constantly start something with him?” Berry asked annoyed.

“Back off; this has nothing to do with you!” Kish yelled annoyed.

“Oh, but it does; you’ve involved everyone by mentioning how everyone either likes or doesn’t like sharing a room. And just so you know; sharing a room strengthens peoples bonds.” Berry said as a matter of fact.

“Why you!” Kish exclaimed going red in the face.

“Now knock it off you two! They’re here now; so be polite and welcoming.” Keiichiro said calmly as he saw Setsuna and Ayame walk up with Michiru and Masaya.

“Sorry we took so long; we just had some catching up to do. Poor Masaya; he had to stand there while we had our girl talk.” Setsuna said with an apologetic smile.

“Oh it’s fine Mrs. Setsuna; I’m used to it. Michiru always talks like that; especially when she’s on the phone.” Masaya said politely.

“Masaya!” Michiru exclaimed turning red in the face.

“It’s fine; I figured as much. Michiru, it’s good to see you again; and it’s good to meet you Masaya. This is everyone behind me; I’ll let you two get settled in your rooms before I introduce you to everyone.” Keiichiro said as he and Setsuna showed them to their rooms; Setsuna took Michiru while Keiichiro took Masaya.

** With Setsuna, Ayame, & Michiru: **

“Ok…so Michiru, this will be your room; you’ll be rooming with Ayame and Haruka. So, obviously that’s Ayame’s bed, so pick either one of the empty beds. I’m so glad you’re here. Do you know when Haruka and…uh…” Setsuna said as she tried to remember what Haruka’s younger sister’s name was.

“Momo, Setsuna; Haruka’s younger sister’s name is Momo. So, Michiru; do you know when they’ll be arriving?” Ayame asked for her.

“I think Haruka a day or two. It all depends on when Momo gets out of the hospital.” Michiru said sadly.

“Oh, what happened, if you don’t mind my asking? Haruka didn’t say much; she sounded really upset the last time we talked.” Setsuna asked curiously.

“I’m not a hundred percent sure; I was out playing my violin. I think Masaya was home though; he might know. But…he was locked in a closet; so I don’t know for sure. The only thing that I really know is that their dad beat the ever living daylights out of Momo and she just woke up from a two week coma. Masaya said that by the time he was able to get out of the closet, Haruka was home and she completely lost it; she flipped the fuck out and beat the shit out of her father while Masaya called the cops. Haruka is very protective of Momo; something to do with the fact that Momo isn’t all that strong. From what I understand she was born a month early and had to spend three weeks in an incubator; even while their parents were alive Haruka took care of Momo.” Michiru explained as she put some things on the bed she chose as they walked out to meet some of the guys, so that they could get their things.

“How far about are they in age? Why was she taking care of Momo and not their parents?” Setsuna asked.

“Yeah; we didn’t even know that Haruka had a little sister.” Ayame said confused.

“That’s because Haruka wanted to protect Momo. Momo never had any friends because…well I don’t know why; but she was bullied a lot. So much so, that Momo was pulled from public school and put into home school. And they are five and a half years apart. But if you knew anything about her parents; you’d know why Haruka was left in charge at the ages of one and six and a half. Long story short; their mother was an alcoholic and drug abuser and Haruka’s father is an alcoholic, a drug abuser and a child abuser. To answer your next question; yes, Momo has a different father. But you’ll just have to wait until Haruka gets here for that information; it’s best if all four of us are here for that.” Michiru explained simply as they bumped into Keiichiro and Masaya.

** With Keiichiro and Masaya: **

“So…how are you taking all this?” Keiichiro asked looking at Masaya as they made their way down a hallway.

“I’m ok; I just hope Haruka and Momo are doing ok as well.” Masaya said as they stopped at a room.

“Yeah, same here. Well…here’s your room; you’ll be rooming with Ryou and Kish who you’ll meet in just a little bit. That’s your bed; you said you didn’t mind a XL twin bed? If you want we can trade it in for an XL full bed.” Keiichiro said as Masaya went over to his bed.

“No, this is great; I don’t need a XL full bed or even a full bed. To tell you the truth; I would’ve been happy with a regular twin bed; I’m used to my feet hanging off the end.” Masaya explained as he set his bag down.

“Yeah, that’s what Michiru said. We just figured maybe you’d like to be able to fully lay on a bed without your feet hanging off.” Keiichiro said simply.

“That’s very kind of you; thank you.” Masaya said with a smile.

“So, do you know when Haruka and Momo will get here; Setsuna told me to ask you just in case Michiru wasn’t sure.” Keiichiro said simply.

“Oh, I’m not sure; they never told me. The only thing I know is she’s awake and they’re discharging her from the hospital soon.” Masaya said simply, thinking.

“Is everything ok?” Keiichiro asked looking at Masaya.

“Yeah, everything’s good. Why do you ask?” Masaya asked confused.

“You seem like you’re lost in deep thought.” Keiichiro said worried.

“Oh, yes, I am. Sorry about that; I’m fine though. I promise. Michiru said she would explain things when Haruka and Momo got here.” Masaya said simply.

“Ok. Well, as long as you’re ok. Well, we should go find everyone; they all promised they would help get your and Michiru’s things.” Keiichiro explained as they went to find everyone.

“Whether they want to or not, right?” Masaya asked with a smile.

“Exactly. But it’s good for them to get out of this place every now and then.” Keiichiro said as they could hear the girls talking.

** With Everyone: **

“What you girls talking about?” Keiichiro and Masaya asked looking at the girls.

“Oh you know, this and that; mainly about when Haruka and Momo are going to get here. Are we ready to get everyone else so we can get Michiru’s and Masaya’s things in the building?” Setsuna asked with a smile.

“Yeah, we are; let’s go find everyone.” Keiichiro replied.

“Right; to the office!” Setsuna said as they went to find the loud speaker.

“Do you want to do the honors?” Keiichiro asked Setsuna, who has been waiting to use this thing from day one.

“You bet I would. Attention everyone! We need a family meeting in the living area! Please meet there in ten minutes; this is not a request; this is mandatory! It is time to meet the new arrivals!” Setsuna said over the loud speaker; having a blast.

“Wow, this is very unlike her; Setsuna is usually very…mature.” Michiru said quietly to Keiichiro.

“She has wanted to use this thing since we’ve moved in, but has never had a use for it…until now I guess. Plus, I think she’s just happy you and Masaya are here.” Keiichiro whispered back.

“I guess I get that; that thing is pretty cool.” Michiru said as she caught Masaya staring at a red headed girl through the window.

“See something you like little brother? Hmmm? Hmmm?” Michiru asked poking Masaya in the side, teasing him a bit.

“What no; I was just looking around.” Masaya said trying to defend himself.

“Mmmhmmm…sure…” Michiru said narrowing her eyes.

“What’s going on?” Keiichiro, Setsuna and Ayame asked confused.

“Nothing.” Michiru and Masaya said at the same time.

“Ok…well let’s get to the family room; which, coincidently used to be the gymnasium.” Setsuna said as she started to head that way while everyone else followed.

** Seven Minutes Later: In the Gymnasium: **

“What’s going on?” Rini and Pudding asked bouncing up and down.

“Everyone I would like you all to give a warm welcome to Michiru and her brother Masaya.” Setsuna said with a smile.

“Setsuna…you sound like a teacher. Although…we are in a school after all.” Michiru said joking around.

“Yeah, and we’re in what used to be the gym.” Setsuna said giving Michiru a look which read run.

“Oh no; I was just joking! Setsuna!” Michiru called running around the room while everyone watched.

After a few minutes, both women were exhausted as they made their way back to where they were.

“Keiichiro, you introduce everyone; I’m too tired.” Setsuna said as she and Michiru sat down.

“Well, that’s what you get for running around the family area. Anyways, Michiru, Masaya; this is everyone. These are my younger siblings: Ryou, the twins Minako and Usagi, Berry and the youngest is Pudding. These girls are Setsuna’s younger sisters: Zakuro, Rei and Hotaru. You know Ayame; but these are her brothers: Pie, Kish and Tart. Pie you might not see a whole lot; between his job and moving into the old green house that he fixed up out back. I don’t know if you remember Taiki, but this is him and these are his younger siblings: Yaten, Mamoru, Seiya, Ichigo and Rini. And then finally we have twins Ami and Mint, twins Lettuce and Kiwi, their older brother Tasuku and Makoto; we adopted all of them after an incident.” Keiichiro said introducing everyone.

“It’s nice to meet you all; and see the ones I already knew again.” Michiru said simply while smiling.

“It’s nice to meet you all.” Masaya said not knowing anyone; he just kept staring at Ichigo, who would every now and then stare back.

“So now that everyone knows one another by name we have to go and get their things and to their rooms. Let’s get going.” Keiichiro said as they all headed out.

“So whose is whose?” Kish asked looking between vehicles.

“They’re all mixed together between the vehicles. Their names are on their boxes.” Setsuna said as she and Keiichiro opened moving trucks and all of the cars. Together there were four moving trucks, two cars and two vans.

“Geeze, how much stuff did you guys bring; why so much?” Kish and Tarb asked looking at everything in shock.

“It’s not just our things; Haruka’s and Momo’s things are in there as well. As long as some things that used to be our grandparents that we wished to keep. And Setsuna said they would need to buy more dishes and stuff like that. So instead of having to have to buy new things I figured we’d just bring the stuff that we would need that was left to us or given to us or that we bought. Oh, and one of the bigger moving trucks has all the heavy things in it.” Michiru said as she grabbed a box.

“Ok guys and girls; this stuff isn’t going to bring itself in. Let’s get moving!” Keiichiro exclaimed happily.

“Should we whistle while we work?” Ichigo asked with a smile.

“That’s a great idea! Let’s do it!” Rini and Pudding exclaimed happily as they started to whistle.

“This is stupid…” Kish and Tart complained under their breaths as they looked for Masaya’s stuff so they would just have to go to one room. Their plan however, backfired on them because Ayame, Setsuna, Keiichiro and Pie made them help with everything else; they said if they didn’t want to help with the stuff for the rooms then they could help with the kitchen, bathroom and necessities boxes.

Not only had they brought stuff for their, Haruka’s and Momo’s rooms; Michiru and Masaya also brought plates, bowls, silverware, cups, napkins, paper towels, kitchen towels, pots and pans, a toaster, a microwave, (which several really wanted) a blender, straws, a food processor, rages, tissues, bath towels and rags, lots of soaps, toilet paper, toilet plunger, a box of toothbrushes and brushes, a vacuum cleaner, two brooms and dustpans, a mop and bucket, a carpet cleaner, three nice couches, five really nice lazy boy recliners, four desks with desk chairs, two chest freezers, boxes of food, coolers filled with drinks, frozen food and drinks and god only knows how many lamps.

“Oh yay; now I have a reason to get carpeting! And now we have a lot more food and drinks!” Setsuna said excitedly.

“Why so many couches and chairs?” Ichigo asked curiously.

“Well the old fashioned one was their grandparents on their father’s side and Haruka was really close to them; the left her and Momo pretty much all of the possessions when they died. Haruka bought the navy blue lazy boy couch after their previous couch was destroyed. And the little, sky blue, plush looking couch is Momo’s; she got that after her bed became so messed up she couldn’t sleep in it. That and for some reason she cannot handle the other two couches; they’re not comfy and hurt her back. I guess her little couch is more of a love seat; she just curls up on it with her cat and sleeps.” Michiru explained while she put away dishes.

“You guys are cousins right?” Ichigo asked plugging in the chest freezer that Setsuna told her to.

“Yes, that’s correct; on our mother’s sides. Our mothers were sisters.” Michiru said simply.

“Hey, why do some of these boxes of food and snack items have Michiru’s or Haruka’s or Momo’s name on them? I thought we were supposed to share things and not hog stuff to ourselves.” Kish said a little annoyed looking at Setsuna, Keiichiro, Michiru and Masaya.

“Oh, that; that’s how we got what to eat living with Haruka’s and Momo’s father. Because we were girls we weren’t allowed to have anything that didn’t have our names on it. So when we would go grocery shopping we would buy certain things just for us that the men couldn’t touch; granted that didn’t stop the old man. That’s why nothing has Masaya name on it. However, when we went shopping, we’d get him certain things he liked; and in turn he would make us dinner. Haruka and I don’t mind sharing though; if you see something we generally don’t care.” Michiru explained looking at Kish.

“And what of Momo; because Setsuna never buys these cookies when she goes shopping and they’re one of my favorites.” Kish said simply as he was about to take one

“NO!” Michiru and Masaya called out suddenly.

“Hey, we all share here; it’s the rules.” Kish said going to take a cookie; that was when Setsuna grabbed them from him.

“Hey, what the hell; you’re the ones who made up the rules! Just because they’re your friends doesn’t mean you can give them special treatment!” Kish exclaimed looking at Setsuna and Keiichiro, getting everyone’s attentions.

“What’s going on in here? Is Kish causing trouble again?” Ryou asked annoyed.

“I understand why you had your names on things boxes with how you were living; but you’re here now; and here, we share the food!” Kish exclaimed.

“Maybe we should let them explain.” Keiichiro and Setsuna said trying to calm things down.

“What’s there to explain? The food here is meant to be shared; you said so yourself. What makes them so special?” Kish asked annoyed.

“We’re not special.” Came a voice from the kitchen entrance.

“Haruka!” Setsuna, Michiru and Ayame called running to her.

“You’re Haruka? Why the hell does your sister think she’s so high and mighty that she’s should get special treatment? Wait, let me ask her; where is she?” Kish asked looking around.

“She’s not here; she’s still in the hospital. And she’s not high and mighty and she doesn’t believe she is. She has her name on certain food and drink items because…” Haruka started, but was interrupted.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know; because of your father’s weird and horrible rules. But you’re living here now and…” Kish started, but this time he was interrupted.

“SHUT UP! You don’t know anything!” Haruka yelled, pissed off.

“Oh no; Haruka’s pissed off. You all better be backing up now.” Setsuna, Michiru, Ayame and Masaya said backing up.

“Then explain it why don’t you?” Kish challenged; stupid and wrong move.

“Well then shut up and let me! She has her name on certain because she has a lot of food issues. And for the most part it’s just snack items and drinks. If anyone else cannot drink regular milk she will share; she has no problem. With pastas and foods like that she’ll share; she has no problem with that. She’ll even share her orange juice and kool-aids; she doesn’t have a whole lot of issues with that. The only things that she doesn’t share are her snack foods; and that’s because I told her not to unless it was with friends that I hope one day she’ll have. Those cookies that Setsuna is holding; I buy ever month special for Momo because that’s one of the only thing anyone can get her to eat when her blood sugar is low. Certain snack foods she’ll only eat when she has low blood sugar; that’s why her name is on certain things and why I don’t have her share them. My sister has ADD, OCD, PTSD, social anxiety, mild depression, asthma and blood sugar problems; she also gets pneumonia often because of her asthma as well. She has PTSD from the beatings my dad would give her and me; and recently I came home to find him trying to rape her. The doctor said she was lucky because I got home and beat the shit out of him before he could penetrate her. So…if you even think about touching any of her snack foods **_I_** will beat the crap out of you too. And because of my black belt in karate, judo, jujutsu and taekwondo I can.” Haruka explained pissed off defending her sister, causing Kish to back off.

“Is that all you do?” Kish asked as he was against a cupboard.

“No; I also race cars, play sports, fix things and beat the shit out anyone who disrespects my family. Just don’t ask me to dance or dress up; I don’t do any of that crap.” Haruka said simply before turning to Setsuna.

“What is it Setsuna; I can see a question burning in your eyes.” Haruka said.

“Michiru said that you had a family secret, but she couldn’t say what. Can you say or do we have to wait?” Setsuna asked a bit hesitant.

“Oh, you mean about our fathers?” Haruka asked.

“Yes.” Was all Setsuna said.

“Yeah, I suppose I can tell you now; I already told Momo in the hospital. And apparently she already knew; my dad told her. So you already know that we have different fathers; we have the same mother. Her father is also Michiru’s and Masaya’s father; so that means that Momo is not only my sister, but also theirs as well. I don’t understand why we couldn’t have normal, loving parents who didn’t drink or do drugs or beat the crap out of us. I’m sure you know this already; but it was fine when he beat me. Well it wasn’t, but it all went to shit when I found out he was doing it to Momo as well.” Haruka explained.

“Oh…” Setsuna said simply.

“Yeah…anyways, I just came by to see what this place and you guys before I brought her here. Don’t worry; I know you wouldn’t bring us to a craptastic place. I just wanted to let you know she’ll be in a wheelchair for the first week; but that’s all.” Haruka said rolling her eyes.

“Or so the doctors say?” Michiru asked looking at Haruka.

“Yep. Well anyways, I got to get back to hospital; I told Momo I’d be back after a little bit. Crap…I have to stop at Culvers and get her a shake and KFC for their mashed potatoes and gravy. It was good to see you again, see you later.” Haruka said giving Setsuna, Michiru, Ayame, Masaya and Keiichiro a hug.

“Oh wait.” Setsuna said before she could leave.

“Yes, what is it?” Haruka asked curiously.

“Do you know when you and Momo will actually be living here?” Setsuna asked.

“We should be here in two days; that’s when the doctor said he’d be releasing her…as long as she continues to do good. Now, I really have to go; sorry, wish I could stay longer. See you in a few days.” Haruka said simply.

“See you and Momo in a few days.” Everyone else said with a smile…except for Kish who was frightened.

“Ok everyone; back to work.” Keiichiro and Setsuna said clapping their hands with a smile like nothing had happened.

“Oh my god…why?” Everyone moaned in annoyance as they got back to work.

“So what do you want us to do? Maybe if you gave us all individual jobs or something we could get it done faster? Do we have to unpack any of their stuff?” Ichigo asked looking at Setsuna and Keiichiro.

“Oh that’s a good idea. What do you think Keiichiro? And no, don’t unpack any of their things; Haruka doesn’t like her things touched. And as for Momo, it’s a courtesy thing; but Ichigo, you, Usagi and Minako can help her out when she gets here.” Setsuna said simply.

“Yeah, why don’t we have Zakuro, Mint, Tart, Minako, Yaten, Ami, Tasuku, Berry, Kiwi and Lettuce help you out in the organizing of everything and then come out and help if needed. And then Ryou, Kish, Ichigo, Usagi, Masaya, Pie, Ayame, Michiru, Rei, Makoto and Seiya can help me in unpacking everything from the vehicles and bringing them inside. Hotaru, Pudding and Rini can go play or something while Mamoru and Taiki watch them and make sure they stay out of trouble.” Keiichiro suggested.

“That sounds like a plan; well let’s get to it.” Setsuna said as she sent everyone on their way.

That night they ordered pizza because it would’ve been too late at night if Setsuna made dinner herself.

By the time they got done with unpacking the vehicles and getting everything in the building, returning the moving trucks, and getting everything put away it was about six thirty at night and they started at about noon.

Usagi and Minako were a little annoyed because they had all these boxes all over the place and a couch and they felt they had no room. Ichigo on the other hand didn’t mind it so much because she knew it would only be like this for a few days.

** Two Days Later: Haruka & Momo Arrive: **

It had been two days since Michiru and Masaya moved in and this is the day that Haruka and Momo would be moving in. Also it’s also been a bit crazy with all the changes that have been going on.

“Ok everybody; today is the day that Haruka and Momo move in. I want everyone to be nice and helpful when they get here; Momo is going to be in a wheelchair for awhile. So help her out as much as you possibly can; Ichigo, Usagi and Minako, we’re counting on you to help her out in your room and around. Just because we ask them to help out the most doesn’t mean the rest of you can’t help out as well; meaning you will help out as well. Do you all understand this?” Setsuna asked looking at everyone.

“Yes.” Everyone replied as they waited for Haruka and Momo to arrive; they were supposed to arrive at about twelve thirty, but didn’t get there until around two PM due to discharged and traffic issues.

“They’re here!” Pudding and Rini called from the front windows, excited.

“We’ll get them; everyone wait here. Keiichiro, do you want to come with?” Setsuna, Michiru and Ayame asked as they walked to the front door.

“Yeah, I’ll be right there.” Keiichiro said as he went to get his shoes.

So after a little bit, they were all out there waiting for Haruka to park when Ryou walked out.

** Ryou’s P.O.V.: **

After a little bit I got board of just sitting around and decided to go out and help them out with everything.

“Ryou, what are you doing here?” Keiichiro asked watching me.

“I just thought I’d come help; I kind of got bored in the house.” I told him.

“You got bored…or someone pissed you off; namely Kish?” Keiichiro asked me; he knew me so well.

“Yeah…” I said simply.

“Well fine, but you behave and do as you’re told.” Keiichiro told me simply.

“Ok.” I replied back.

About two minutes later Haruka hopped out of the vehicle.

“What’s going on Haruka?” Setsuna asked looking at Haruka’s worried face.

“Oh you know…who is he?” Haruka asked noticing me.

“That’s my younger brother Ryou; he said he wants to help.” Keiichiro explained.

“Is he trustworthy?” Haruka asked eyeing me up.

“Yes; very. He is one of the most trustworthy, helpful teen guys in the house. I mean they’re all good, but he’s the most helpful.” Keiichiro replied simply.

“Is he strong; strong enough to pick up and carry about one hundred fifteen pounds?” Haruka asked looking from Keiichiro to me.

“Yeah; I think he can…Ryou how much can you lift?” Keiichiro asked me.

“I can lift up to one hundred thirty pounds currently.” I said simply.

“Ok; you’re not a pervert are you?” Haruka asked, shocking me and the others.

“No, he’s not a pervert; he’s only ever had two girl friends and he’s never forced them to do anything they didn’t want nor has he ever cheated on them.” Keiichiro explained, defending me.

“Ok. Umm…sorry about that; this barrage of questions has to do with my little sister and I’m very protective. It’s not easy for me to take things easy when it comes to her.” Haruka apologized.

“So what’s going on?” Setsuna asked.

“Ever since she woke up from her coma, Momo has stopped talking; she writes stuff down to let people know what she needs or wants, but she’s not physically speaking. That and those stupid doctors let some kids get a hold of her wheelchair and they crashed it and broke it. So…I had to go out and get a new one. The issue with that is the one I bought has to be put together and I haven’t had the time to do that. We have quite a few things in the car; so we need a little help with that. Do you have air in this place?” Haruka asked Setsuna asked.

“Yeah, the only room that doesn’t have air is the pool room.” Setsuna explained.

“Oh you have a pool in this place as well?” Haruka asked with excitement on her face.

“Yeah, but it’s empty currently; we were trying to figure out what to do with it.” Keiichiro explained.

“I think you should keep it as a pool; that would be really good for Momo; and Michiru loves to swim. I can pay for it all and take care of the upkeep; if that would be ok with you.” Haruka said simply.

“That’d be great; I think everyone would like that. We’ll figure something out then.” Keiichiro and Setsuna said happily; they really wanted to keep it as a pool, but didn’t have the funds for it at the moment.

“Great. Anyways, I think we need to get her inside before the heat gets to her. So, that’s why I asked how much you could lift. If you wouldn’t mind carrying Momo inside so that Setsuna, Michiru, Ayame, Keiichiro and I get the rest of the stuff; and then I can try to figure out her stupid temporary new wheelchair put together.” Haruka said clearly annoyed.

“Yeah, no, I can get her; that’s not a problem.” I said simply, shrugging.

“Great; just let me go get her.” Haruka said going to the passenger’s side of the car.

“Hey you, are you ready to get out of this car?” Haruka asked tapping on the open window.

There was no reply; but I guess that’s because Momo’s currently not talking.

“Hey you.” Keiichiro said to me as Haruka opened the door and rolled the window up.

“Yes?” I asked looking at him.

“You need to be polite and very careful with Momo.” Keiichiro told me strictly; she must be really hurting.

“I know.” I said simply.

“Ryou, I went to visit Momo in the hospital the other day; she’s really…frail and fragile at this point. I’m sure she’ll become stronger as time goes by, but right now…not so much.” Setsuna told me, shocking me with how her face looked; so it must be really bad.

“Ok; I get it. I will be careful; I heard you the first time.” I said getting really annoyed by now.

“Ok, we’re just saying.” Keiichiro said calmly, seeing my frustration.

“I know…” I said turning to face Haruka as I waited.

They left me alone after that.

The first thing I noticed about Momo were her arms as the grabbed a hold of Haruka’s shoulders; I would assume for balance. Next were her legs, which looked really shaky. And finally, when she was all the way out I noticed at how tiny she actually was; but Haruka did say she was only a hundred fifteen pounds. And by the looks of it; I was guessing she was only maybe five foot even. But most of all I noticed how cute she actually was; she didn’t look a whole lot like Haruka at all. The only thing they seemed to have in common was their green eyes. Haruka’s short choppy brown hair and the way she dressed made her look like a guy; not that there’s anything wrong that. I support how someone wants to dress or look like; I’m just not into that kind of stuff for me. And I suppose; Keiichiro did say that she was a lesbian. Now Momo was absolutely beautiful with her long peach colored hair that reached her waist; maybe a little longer. And she was wearing a cute sky blue colored top with a little white at the top which looked like clouds and a matching skirt that reached her knees and teal short leggings with sandals.

“Momo, you remember Setsuna; and you know Michiru?” Haruka asked and Momo nodded lightly.

“Well, this is our friend, Ayame.” Haruka said as Momo shook her hand.

“And this is Keiichiro and his younger brother Ryou. Now, Ryou is going to carry you into our new home. I was told that he’s not a perverted creep; so please be easy with him. Oh, but not in that way! Just let him carry you in and don’t struggle too much; he’s not going to hurt you. And even if he did I’d kick his ass; you know that.” Haruka said babbling on as Momo shook Keiichiro’s hand and just hung her head in shame and embarrassment before she looked up at me.

“Hello.” I said politely putting her hand out.

She was a little slow at taking my hand but she did; and then she shocked Haruka.

“Hello.” She said softly to me as we shook hands.

“Momo; you talked! Are you going to be talking again?” Haruka asked shocked; to which Momo just shrugged.

“Momo, are you mad at me for some reason?” Haruka asked looking at Momo. She shook her head no.

“Then why aren’t you talking to me?” Haruka asked a little hurt; to which Momo just shrugged and looked down at her feet.

Haruka sighed before speaking, “It’s fine; I just wished you’d talk to me.”

“…I’m sorry…” Momo said slowly and quietly; almost too quietly.

“It’s fine; we’ll get there. But thanks for saying something.” Haruka said as some tears slipped out as she hugged her sister. “I’m not crying by the way; it’s just hot out here.” Haruka said trying to hide the fact that she _was_ indeed crying; she was just happy.

“Ok, anyways; you go with Ryou and we’ll get everything else. Ok, steady now; there we go.” Haruka handed me Momo.

First her arms went around my neck as Haruka held her waist steady so she wouldn’t fall before I got a hold of and picked her up bridal style so she was comfy.

“Well, don’t you two look cute; you look like you were just married.” Haruka said and that’s when Momo lost it; her face went completely red as she buried it in my shoulder.

To be honest; it felt kind of nice.

“Ok, I’m going to take her inside now.” I said as I turned to go inside.

Ok, so I thought I couldn’t be embarrassed by too much right now; I was wrong…dead wrong.

“Ok you two; have fun, but not too much!” Keiichiro called and that’s when I turned red.

“Don’t do anything we wouldn’t do!” They all then called out; and if Momo hadn’t had been holding onto me I might’ve dropped her.

“Shut up! Good god…” I yelled then sighed as I marched in the building with Momo doing this weird thing with her hands; she was clenching and unclenching at my shirt.

I was going to ask her what she was doing when everyone bombarded me with questions.

“Is that Momo? Why are you carrying her? What is she doing with her hands? What’s going on? Where are the others?”

Most of the questions came from the younger girls, Tart and Kish; but mostly everyone was asking.

“Leave them alone; she won’t be able to walk awhile. Where’s her wheelchair anyways?” Ichigo asked coming up behind with Zakuro.

“It’s right here.   She needed a new one and it needs to be put together; though I’ve never seen a wheelchair that needed to be put together.” Keiichiro said coming from behind me.

“What are you doing in here; I thought you needed to help the others.” I said as I turned with Momo.

“I offered to put it together so that Haruka didn’t have to and could concentrate on getting her room put together.” Keiichiro said and that’s when Momo started breathe a bit harshly.

“Oh yeah; Keiichiro, do you know what Momo is doing with her hands?” I asked looking at him and he looked a bit worried.

“How long has she been doing that for? And her breathing how is it?” He asked me right away.

“Not long; just a few seconds before I got her in here. And her breathing just got a bit harsh. Why do you ask?” I asked him.

“Ok. Momo do you have something to test your blood?” Keiichiro asked; she shook her nodded her head.

“Do you have it on you?” He asked her again; she shook her head no.

“Do you know where it is?” I asked her.

“…Haruka…has…it…” Momo said slowly, breathing harshly.

“I’ll be right back. Ryou, take her to the kitchen and watch her; and Pie, can you take this to the kitchen?” Keiichiro asked Pie as he literally ran outside.

Pie and I just looked at each other as we did what we were told.

I had no clue what was going on as I set her down on a kitchen chair; I had to hold her still or she was going to fall off the side of the chair.

Soon Haruka was running the kitchen in a hurry; she opened up a kit, whipped one of her fingers with an alcohol swab, turned on a device, waited a few seconds ‘til it beeped, took a needle out and stuck her finger with before squeezing some blood onto a strip and waited.

“Hand above your head.” Haruka said as she wrapped her finger in some gauze and raised her hand.

“What’s going on?” I heard Lettuce and Kiwi ask concerned, while Pudding and Rini asked out of curiosity.

“Her blood sugar is low; she needs something to eat.” Haruka sighed and that’s when I remembered her cookies.

“Hold on a second.” I said as I went to the pantry; I found a container with her name on it and with some of things in it.

I came back and gave her the cookies. Well I gave it to Haruka; I didn’t know what Momo could have.

She ate four cookies and she seemed to perk back up a little; she was a little confused to as to where she was, but got over that quickly.

While she ate her cookies Keiichiro got her wheelchair put together…after sending the younger girls to their room because he couldn’t stop swearing because he couldn’t figure it out right away.

“Who the hell makes a wheelchair that’s not already fucking put together?” Keiichiro would yell a few times over and over again; it was actually kind of funny.

After it was put together everyone was supposed to meet in the family room again for introductions.

** Normal P.O.V.: **

“Everyone, I would like all of you to officially meet Haruka and her sister Momo. Haruka, Momo; this is everyone. You already know Michiru, Masaya, Ayame, Setsuna and me. These are my other younger siblings: the twins Minako and Usagi, Berry and the youngest is Pudding. These girls are Setsuna’s younger sisters: Zakuro, Rei and Hotaru. These are her brothers: Pie, Kish and Tart. Pie you might not see a whole lot; between his job and moving into the old green house that he fixed up out back. This is Taiki, and his younger siblings: Yaten, Mamoru, Seiya, Ichigo and Rini. And then finally we have twins Ami and Mint, twins Lettuce and Kiwi, their older brother Tasuku and Makoto; we adopted all of them after an incident.” Keiichiro said introducing everyone again.

“It’s nice to meet you!” Everyone said to Haruka and Momo.

“It’s nice to meet you all as well. I’m sure Momo feels the same; she doesn’t talk much. However, she seems to talk to Ryou; so maybe she’ll warm up to some of you as well.” Haruka said a smile; Momo smiled as well.

“Ok, do you want to see your rooms?” Setsuna asked with a smile.

“Yes, that would be great.” Haruka said while Momo nodded with a smile.

“Ok then. Michiru and Ayame will take you to your room and Ichigo, Usagi and Minako can take Momo to their room; since they’ll be sharing a room.” Setsuna said as she and Keiichiro went to their room and sent everyone else elsewhere to do whatever…


	3. Chapter 3

** With Haruka, Michiru & Ayame: **

“So Haruka…how is Momo doing?” Michiru asked.

“She’s actually doing pretty good…” Haruka said as they walked down the halls.

“But?” Ayame asked.

“But…I wish she would talk to me.” Haruka sighed as they made it to their room.

“Give it time; I’m sure she’ll come around. Sorry, but that’s the only bed left; but we made sure you got a bed by the window. We know how much you love the wind; though I don’t exactly know why…” Ayame said as kindly as she could.

“Thanks for the thought of putting my bed by the window; I really appreciate it. And as for Momo; she has started talking…I think.” Haruka said setting down her things and unpacking her boxes that the others brought in the other day.

“Well that’s good isn’t it? Who is she talking to?” Michiru asked curiously as she and Ayame helped unpack.

“That Ryou kid; I think he’s Keiichiro’s younger brother.” Haruka explained.

“Ryou; she spoke to Ryou?” Ayame asked kind of shocked.

“Yeah why? He’s not some sort of punk is he?” Haruka asked quickly.

“No; he’s actually a really good guy. I think he’d be really good for Momo.” Ayame said still shocked.

“Why do you say that?” Haruka asked suspiciously raising an eyebrow.

“I mean he’s a good kid who wouldn’t hurt her. He’s only ever had two relationships and he treated them like they were princesses. Maybe if she’s talking to him…maybe she likes him.” Ayame explained.

“I don’t really know him too well, but he seems like a decent fellow.” Michiru said simply.

“In the end it really depends on the two of them; not only does he deserve happiness, but so does she. Don’t you think?” Ayame asked.

“Why did they break up?” Haruka asked seriously.

“He caught them cheating on him. You’ll notice that Ryou and Kish get into a lot of arguments; that’s because one of the girls that he caught cheating cheated with Kish. Kish himself is a good guy for the most part as well; he didn’t know that she was dating Ryou and assumes she was cheating on him with Ryou. So in reality she was probably dating both of them at the same time without either of them noticing. You know Kish; you got to know him really well the other day when you threatened to kick his ass. Yeah, that’s Kish; keep an eye on him. Just because he’s a good guy, doesn’t mean he doesn’t have his faults; he hits on any girl he sees.” Ayame explained.

“I see…” Haruka sighed.

“Yeah…I don’t mean to stress you out or worry you; I just thought I’d let you know.” Ayame explained.

“No, thanks; I really appreciate it. I really can’t stop her if she wants to start dating; I can however, beat the shit out of the person if they hurt her and tell her she can’t see said person. As long as Ryou is as good as everyone says he is…I wouldn’t have a problem if he’s what she wanted…as long as he treated her right.” Haruka said simply as she found her blankets and made her bed.

“Well…I’m glad you’ve decided to let her date.” Michiru said with a smile.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Haruka asked glaring at Michiru.

“It means you’re over protective of her and no one ever thought you’d let her date.” Michiru explained.

“Well…that’s nice. Do you really think I’m over protective?” Haruka asked.

“Do you really want me to answer that?” Michiru asked.

“Yes, I do.” Haruka said looking directly at Michiru.

“Fine; yes, most of us think you’re over protective. And when I say most of us; I mean the ones who know you.” Michiru said simply looking at Haruka seriously.

“I didn’t think I was over protective. I knew I was protective; but I didn’t think I was over protective.” Haruka said shocked.

“Really? Haruka, you’ve found a way to monitor her wherever she goes…without a cell phone, having her followed or a bug. And by the way…she’s only had one boyfriend who you chased away…” Masaya stated as he walked into the room after over hearing their conversation.

“Do you even know what we’re talking about?” Haruka and Michiru asked at the same time.

“Haruka being over protective of Momo.” Masaya stated dully.

“You share a room with him; what do you think of him?” Haruka asked seriously looking at Masaya.

“Who? I share a room with two others…” Masaya said in an annoyed tone, which read what are you talking about.

“Who do you share a room with?” Haruka asked confused.

“Ryou and Kish.” Masaya replied simply.

“What are they both like?” Haruka demanded.

“Well they both seem like they’re good guys…but they don’t really seem to like each other. I haven’t really seen Ryou a whole lot; when he’s in the room he reads books or sits at his laptop and types or sleeps. As for Kish…well he has dirty magazines I know; and he gets the room to himself for an hour everyday to “take care of business” as he puts it. He seems to really like girls as well. Now, if you’ll excuse me…I have to go help the girls with something…” Masaya explained and then said as he left.

“Yeah, yeah, sure…you just want to see Ichigo again…” Michiru said picking on her brother.

“Hush up!” Masaya yelled turning red causing the girls to laugh at him.

** With Ichigo, Momo, Usagi & Minako: **

“So Momo…you don’t talk much do you?” Minako asked as they got to their room.

“…I guess no…” Momo said slowly.

“Why is that?” Minako asked as they rolled her to her bed.

“…I don’t know…” Momo said looking around.

“Oh…” Minako said as they looked at everything.

“I hope you don’t mind being by the door. Minako and Usagi claimed the beds closer to the windows. I figured it’d be easier for you to be closer to door so you could get to the bathroom easier. Maybe I should’ve asked someone about that first.” Ichigo said as they started unpacking stuff.

“No it’s fine; that’s probably what’s best.” Momo said quietly as she looked at her new bed.

“Sooo…Haruka seems scary…” Minako said simply.

“…No…she’s just protective…” Momo said as she unpacked her stuff.

“Over protective seems more like it…” Minako said rolling her eyes.

“Minako!” Ichigo and Usagi exclaimed.

“What? That’s how it seems.” Minako said defending herself.

“I know that’s what it seems like…but she means well…” Momo said defending Haruka with a smile as she dropped one of her stuffed animals.

“Here…let me get that for you.” Ryou said handing her, her stuffed bear as he stopped by.

“Ryou…what are you doing here?” Ichigo asked looking at Ryou.

“Keiichiro asked me and Masaya to stop by and help move heavy things around a little. Something about Haruka saying Momo’s bed being moved so it’s by a wall. But she just told me to put everything of Momo’s how she wants it be.” Ryou said simply.

“She’s trying to loosen up a little; trying to be less protective.” Masaya said as he popped in.

“So…Momo how would you like your bed and stuff set up?” Ichigo asked right away looking at Momo instead of Masaya.

“Uh…by the wall is good.” Momo said quietly.

“Right up against the wall?” Ryou asked.

“Yes please.” Momo answered.

“I know what she means. Do you want to be closer to the door or no?” Masaya asked.

“Yes please.” Momo answered.

“Ok…I’m here; let’s get this done with already. Hey there ladies.” Kish said with a wink.

“Girls, could one of you move Momo back so she doesn’t get hurt?” Masaya asked looking at Ichigo, Usagi and Minako.

“Yeah, I can.” Ichigo said as she pulled Momo out of the way before the guys started moving things.

“Well…it doesn’t look like I’m needed here. I’ll be back later; I’m going shopping! Bye!” Minako said as she left the room.

“Isn’t she supposed to be helping?” Kish asked annoyed.

“Yeah, but we’ll be fine.” Ichigo and Usagi said simply making faces.

“Have you found your bedding yet? We can make your bed for you when we get it placed.” Masaya said kindly.

Momo didn’t say anything; she just went looking for her bedding boxes. With Ichigo’s and Usagi’s help they found three boxes of bedding.

“Hey, what are you doing? We have to finish moving the bed!” Kish yelled frustrated.

“No…we have to make the bed first. If we push the bed all the way over to the wall, we won’t be able to make it properly.” Ryou explained as calmly as he could.

“They don’t really like each other do they?” Momo asked Ichigo quietly.

“You picked up on that huh? No they don’t get along or anything. It has to do with a girl; she was dating both of them at the same time and they didn’t know; they both thought she was cheating on them with each other…” Ichigo replied.

“But she was, wasn’t she?” Momo asked confused.

“In a since; she started dating them at the same time.” Usagi said quietly.

“Oh…” Momo said quietly as she watched the three guys.

So after they got the bed set up they asked where she wanted her dresser.

“Behind the bed?” Momo asked quietly.

“That works just fine.” Haruka said walking in unannounced.

“Can I go now?” Kish asked annoyed.

“Yeah…we don’t need you anyways…” Ryou said as equally annoyed.

“Good. See you ‘round ladies…especially you.” Kish said going up to Momo and gently kissed her on her cheek…pissing off Haruka and Ryou; Momo on the other hand was just shocked.

“Why you son of a bitch!” Haruka yelled furious as she turned red with fury.

“Uh-oh…” Masaya said simply as Kish ran out of the room with Haruka chasing after him screaming obscenities.

“Momo…are you ok?” Ichigo asked looking at Momo whose eyes were starting water.

“I think she’s in shock.” Usagi said as they knelt in front of her.

“Momo…do you think you need your inhaler?” Masaya asked softly.

“Har-Haruka has it…” Momo stuttered out.

“That’s right…she keeps all your medical stuff doesn’t she? Guess I should go find her…although that’s one thing you should probably keep on you.” Masaya said sighing as he got up.

“We’ll keep an eye on her.” Ichigo said simply as Masaya left.

“Thanks.” He said before he actually left.

“Ca-can I lay down?” Momo asked softly.

“Yeah, you’re beds all set up.” Ryou said as Ichigo pushed her over to her bed.

Once there, Momo pulled herself up and got into bed; she held onto one of her stuffed animals and took deep breaths. Eventually she fell to sleep, breathing normally.

“Do you think she’ll be ok?” Ichigo and Usagi asked worried.

“I’m sure she’ll be fine; she just fell to sleep. We should probably get stuff put together for her.” Ryou said simply as he managed to get her dresser where Momo wanted it.

“But we don’t know where she wants anything…” Usagi said simply.

“Well…maybe we should put her desk and bookshelves close to her bed. Like there’s space between her bed and the door; the bookshelves could go there. Her desk could go by mine and Usagi’s; we could put her between us. Minako keeps her vanity table thing by her bed; she doesn’t actually have a desk.” Ichigo suggested.

“Yeah, our desks aren’t too far from her bed. Not to mention…if she doesn’t like where they are she could just ask for them to be moved.” Usagi said with a smile.

“Sounds like a plan; we can put her books on the shelves for her as well…” Ryou said as they got to work.

** Meanwhile…With Haruka & Kish: **

“Get back her you mother fucker!” Haruka yelled chasing him down halls and corners.

“I don’t think so!” Kish called back sticking his tongue out.

“When I get a hold of you, you are so fucking dead!” Haruka yelled.

“If you can catch me is what you mean!” Kish yelled.

“I’m going to fucking kill you!” Haruka yelled turning red with fury.

“I’d like to see you try!” Kish yelled and that’s when Setsuna, Keiichiro and Pie stepped out in front of him.

“Oh shit!” Kish exclaimed coming to a stop, Haruka right behind him and Masaya close behind her.

** With Keiichiro & Setsuna: **

Keiichiro and Setsuna were in their room getting intimate.

“Uh-huh…Keiichiro…are you sure we should be doing this right now; everyone’s awake.” Setsuna moaned out as Keiichiro removed her shirt and started kissing and sucking on her collarbone.

“It’s fine…everyone is busy with something. The younger girls are playing in their room; Haruka, Michiru and Ayame are in their room getting things set up, as are Ichigo, Momo, Usagi and Minako in their room. I’ve sent Ryou, Masaya and Kish to help Momo get her bigger stuff moved. And who knows what the others are doing. We’re fine.” Keiichiro said as he began fondling Setsuna’s breasts through her bra.

“If you say so…” Setsuna said as she started to enjoy herself.

“I do say so…so just relax and enjoy.” Keiichiro said before he started suck and kiss at her neck.

After a few minutes Setsuna started to remove her skirt while Keiichiro started to remove his shirt and pants.

Next to be removed was Setsuna’s bra and Keiichiro began to fondle her bare breasts causing her to moan out in pleasure.

Setsuna and Keiichiro were not the type of people who talk or call out during sex; they moan, cry, gasp, grunt, pant and scream.

Just then Keiichiro moved Setsuna’s panties to the side and pushed his finger inside of her causing her to moan and cry out in pleasure.

Keiichiro smiled as he began nipping at her nipple

After a little bit Keiichiro was about to remove Setsuna’s panties and eat her out when they heard Kish and Haruka yelling at each other down the halls.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me…” Keiichiro and Setsuna said at the same time exasperated and frustrated as they got dressed.

** With Pie: **

Pie was going through the place fixing things here and there that needed to be fixed when he heard his younger brother and Haruka.

“What did that little bitch do this time?” Pie asked referring to Kish.

** With Keiichiro, Setsuna, Pie, Kish, Haruka and Masaya: **

“What is going on here?” Keiichiro and Setsuna asked annoyed, clearly frustrated.

“What did you do this time little brother?” Pie asked just as annoyed, but for a different reason.

“I didn’t do anything! This bitch just hates my guts!” Kish yelled putting his hands up.

“The hell you didn’t do anything!” Haruka yelled pissed off while Pie and Keiichiro stood between the two.

“Haruka?” Setsuna asked looking at Haruka.

“That little fucker kissed my sister on her cheek without any permission!” Haruka yelled.

“I don’t need your permission to kiss your sister!” Kish yelled.

“Maybe not…but you still need hers!” Haruka yelled trying to get around Keiichiro.

“Did you get Momo’s permission?” Pie asked looking at his brother.

“……” Nothing.

“Kish?” Pie asked staring his brother down.

“It’s not like I kissed her on her lips or anything; it was just on the cheek! You’re acting like I fucked her or something!” Kish yelled pissed off.

“Haruka’s right…it doesn’t matter where you kiss a girl; you need her permission. I can’t help you this time little brother. Everything’s fixed that needed to be fixed; I’ll be at my place unless you need anything else.” Pie said simply.

“No, that’s all; thanks. See you ‘round.” Keiichiro and Setsuna sighed as they waved.

“Yep, later.” Pie said as he disappeared.

“Can I fucking kill him now?!” Haruka asked enraged.

“No, you can’t; I don’t think Ayame would appreciate that. But feel free to beat him up if you want. But before you do, Kish why did you do it in the first place?” Setsuna asked frustrated.

“He probably wanted to piss me off; he did a good job at it too.” Haruka said a little calmer now.

“Yes and no; I did it to not only piss the bitch off, but also to piss Ryou off.” Kish said as he started backing away.

“Why would you want to piss Ryou off now?” Keiichiro asked in disbelief.

“Because he stole my girl before and he needed to know how it felt.” Kish said starting to get annoyed.

“What are you talking about now? Celeste again?” Keiichiro asked frustrated now.

“Yes, Celeste again; he stole her from me!” Kish yelled.

“First off, he didn’t steal her from you and you didn’t steal her from him; she was dating the two of you at the same time. She’s a cheating hoe that no one trusted! Secondly, what does any of that have to do with Momo?” Setsuna asked pissed off.

“For crying out loud; don’t you people get it? Ryou likes her! And if I can get her to like me first, then she’ll chose me and he’ll have to deal with it for awhile.” Kish said sending Haruka into another fit of rage.

“Awhile? What the fuck do you mean by awhile?” Haruka screamed.

“You know…until I feel like Ryou’s miserable. Maybe longer if I feel like I want to be with her for more than just pissing Ryou off...like sex” Kish said simply.

“You don’t think I’m really going to let you date my little sister?” Haruka asked pissed off.

“It’s not up to you; it’s up to your sister!” Kish shot back.

“Like hell it is; I’ll make sure she knows and understands that you're just using her!” Haruka yelled ready to wring his neck.

“I don’t think you have to worry about any of that.” Masaya said as he finally caught up with them

“What do you mean by that?” Haruka and Kish asked at the same time.

“After you took off, running through the halls Momo went into shock and had some tears start running down her cheeks. I just came to find you because you have her inhaler; which by the way I think she should be able to keep on her.” Masaya said simply.

“Dude…I know we don’t know each other or anything, but I can get any girl I want to like me; it just takes some persuasion.” Kish said full of himself.

“I know we don’t know each other. That being said; just because Momo is shy and quiet doesn’t mean she’s stupid. And besides…she already likes someone else…” Masaya said simply.

“Who? And why hasn’t she told me this?” Haruka asked shocked.

“It’s Ryou…and I think she just met him earlier and has no clue what she feels…” Masaya said simply.

“Well then…I still have time.” Kish said still full of himself.

“Kish, you can’t play with a girl’s emotions like that. if she likes Ryou, let them be; you’ll find a good girl who will love you for you eventually.” Setsuna said softly.

“NO! It has to be Momo!” Kish yelled.

“For Christ’s sake Kish! Leave the girl alone! I can hear you all the way in the front area! Our parents didn’t raise us this way and you know it! Celeste was nothing but a cum guzzling slut whore who was sleeping with you and Ryou at the same god damn time! And she started dating you at the same time as well! Get over it and yourself! Pie filled me in, but I didn’t think it was this bad. I swear to god if you go near Momo in any way but as friends I will kick your ass myself! And if I can’t I’ll just let Haruka kick it and she can put you in a hospital for all I fucking care at this point!” Ayame yelled extremely pissed off as she came up to them and grabbed Kish by his shirt and shoved him against a wall.

“And don’t worry about getting that inhaler to Momo right away; she cried herself to sleep. I went to check up on her after Pie told me what had happened. Ichigo, Usagi and Ryou have gotten everything set up and have started unpacking everything for her; it’s almost done. So Kish, even though you think you’re so smooth with girls; you really fucked up with Momo. You’ll be lucky if you’ll ever be able to be friends with you.” Ayame said simply.

“And why is that?” Kish asked raising an eyebrow.

“And where’s Minako?” Keiichiro and Setsuna asked.

“Because, you have her so afraid of you, that she probably won’t come near you unless she has to. As for Minako, I guess she said she wasn’t needed when the boys came around; so she went shopping.” Ayame explained as she let go of Kish.

“That girl…we told her she had to help Momo today…” Setsuna sighed in frustration. (in more ways than one)

“Well, I’m going back to my room now. Haruka, both Pie and I agree; you can beat Kish up, but no killing or sending him to the hospital…today.” Ayame said as she headed back to her room.

With that being said Keiichiro and Setsuna moved out of the way as Haruka ran and jump kicked Kish in the face.

“Don’t you ever fucking touch my sister again! Especially if she already likes someone! Next time will be worse otherwise!” Haruka warned as she followed Masaya back to Momo’s room with Keiichiro following while Setsuna stayed back to help Kish.

“You really are an idiot like your brother and sister say aren’t you? Well, come on…let’s get you to the nurses’ station.” Setsuna said helping him up...


	4. Chapter 4

By the time they got to the room, Ichigo, Usagi and Ryou had gotten everything pretty much done with. The only thing that was left was putting Momo’s clothes away in the dresser; Ichigo and Usagi had put her dresses up in the closet.

“This is actually a pretty decent setup; I’ll get the rest of her clothes put away. Where’s her desk?” Haruka asked looking around.

“We put it over by our desks, right in-between me and Ichigo. Ryou said he would move it again if Momo either didn’t like where it was or if it needed to be somewhere easier for her to use.” Usagi said softly, catching Haruka’s eyes.

“Oh really…that’s kind of you.” Haruka said looking at Ryou.

“It’s no big deal; I’m happy to help.” Ryou said sighing.

“Haru-Haruka?” Momo asked slowly starting to wake up.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Haruka asked going over to Momo.

“My head hurts…and my face feels dirty…” Momo said softly making Ryou and Haruka chuckle.

“Hold on a second…………Here take this.” Haruka said handing Momo a wet wipe.

“Thank you.” Momo said as she wiped her face off.

“Hey…could I have a few minutes with you?” Haruka asked looking at Momo.

“Sure…am I in trouble?” Momo asked.

“No, you’re not in trouble. Do you want to stay in bed or do you want to get up and go outside or something?” Haruka asked.

“Can we go outside for a little bit?” Momo asked as she sat up.

“Sure. Thank you for all your help.” Momo said to Ryou, Ichigo and Usagi as she got in her wheelchair.

“You’re welcome.” Ryou, Ichigo and Usagi said with a smile.

“What do you think Haruka wants to talk to her about?” Usagi asked.

“I don’t know…but it must be personal. So don’t go spying.” Ryou said as he headed out.

** With Haruka & Momo: **

“So…” Haruka started.

“What’s going on?” Momo asked looking up at Haruka.

“I’m so happy to hear you talking again. I just wanted to know if it’s because we’re safe or if you have a crush on someone…” Haruka said making Momo blush.

“A little bit of both…” Momo said quietly.

“It had better not be Kish.” Haruka warned pushing her around.

“No…” Momo said blushing.

“You like Ryou? It’s ok if you do; he’s a decent guy.” Haruka said softly.

“You think so?” Momo asked looking at her sister.

“Yes, I do. So listen; it’s come to my attention that I’m over protective…” Haruka started.

“It’s ok; I know you only do it because you love me.” Momo said softly.

“But it’s not. According to the others I’m too over protective. I just wanted to talk to you and tell you that I’m going to back off a little…once you’re out of this damn wheelchair. There are people who actually care and can help take care of you instead of just me, Michiru and Masaya. I’ll still be keeping an eye on you; but I think it’s time for me to take a step back. Do you understand what I’m telling you?” Haruka asked.

“Yes…you’re not going there be there as much…” Momo said simply.

“Yes and no. I’m going to let you live your life how you want to live it…as long as you take your medications when you’re supposed to. I’m also saying if you want to start dating that’s fine as well; you’re almost sixteen now. I think you have a birthday coming up in just a few months…let’s see…November 12th?” Haruka asked pushing Momo making her giggle a little.

“I’m so happy to hear you laugh again; it’s been such a long time. So…if you want to start dating Ryou, I’m fine with that.” Haruka said simply.

“Oh…thanks…but I don’t think he likes me that way; he’s just nice.” Momo said softly as her eyes started shine.

“Hey, you’re not going to start crying on me are you?” Haruka asked kneeling in front of Momo.

“No…” Momo said looking down.

“You really like this boy don’t you?” Haruka asked.

“I don’t know…” Momo said softly.

“You’re new at the whole love thing, I understand… Momo…you won’t know how he feels unless you put yourself out there. Do you understand what I’m telling you kid?” Haruka asked.

“Hey! There’s Momo and Haruka! Can we go see them?” Pudding and Rini called out, out of nowhere.

“I think they’re having an important conversation girls; maybe later.” Mamoru said simply.

“It’s fine; we just got finished! But do you understand?” Haruka called back and then asked Momo.

“Yes, I understand.” Momo said softly.

“Hi! I’m Pudding!” Pudding shouted happily as she ran over to Haruka and Momo.

“I’m Rini!” Rini called out happily, right behind Pudding.

“I’m Hotaru.” Hotaru said calmly, coming up behind the hyper duo.

“I’m Mamoru; it’s very nice to meet you. I’m sorry about these two; they can be…hyper.” Mamoru said shaking Haruka’s and Momo’s hands.

“It’s fine; Momo used to be the same way.” Haruka said in a teasing tone.

“Haruka!” Momo cried embarrassed.

“Hey, are you busy?” Haruka asked looking at Mamoru.

“No, just watching the girls; they saw you from the windows. They wanted to desperately say hi. That and they wanted to go play on the playground.” Mamoru said as Rini and Pudding heard the sacred word.

“Can we go play now Mamo?” Rini asked tugging on his arm.

“Just a second girls; I’m talking with Haruka…” Mamoru said sighing.

“I have some things I need to do, so I was just wondering if you wouldn’t mind taking Momo with you. She could use a little sun; just don’t let her stay out too long. If you wouldn’t mind that is?” Haruka asked.

“Oohh! Can you Mamo, can you?” Rini asked pulling on his arm again.

“Yeah, can she come with?” Pudding asked just as excited.

“Yeah, that’d be fine. I don’t know how long we’ll be out anyways; it looks like it’s going to rain.” Mamoru said kindly.

“Thanks so much. Ok, I’ll see you later Momo; have fun. And Kish…don’t think I don’t know you’re there! Go near my sister and I’ll kick your butt!” Haruka yelled heading inside avoiding swearing around the girls.

“Can we go now?!” Rini and Pudding cried impatiently as they wanted to go play.

“Yeah, yeah; let’s go. How are you doing Momo; are you all settled in?” Mamoru asked as he pushed Momo to the playground with Hotaru while Rini and Pudding ran ahead.

“I’m ok. I think so; Ichigo, Usagi and Ryou helped get my stuff set up. Oh well, Masaya and Kish were there as well, but the others helped more.” Momo said softly.

“What about Minako?” Mamoru asked.

“She said she was going shopping.” Momo replied.

“Ahh…figures as much; typical Minako. Would you like to sit in the sun or the shade…or there’s a spot where you can kind of get both.” Mamoru asked kindly.

“Oh umm…a little bit of both I guess. Please and thank you.” Momo said softly.

“You’re very welcome.” Mamoru said as he placed Momo in spot by some trees so that she could get sun and shade at the same time while he sat on a bench; Rini, Pudding and Hotaru were playing on the newly built playground that Pie helped set up.

** With Haruka & Ryou: **

** Ryou’s P.O.V.: **

I was heading outside to head to the gas station when I ran into Haruka.

“Good, just the guy I wanted to see.” Haruka said grabbing my arm and pulling me into the old office.

“Whoa! What’d I do and weren’t you just with your sister?” I asked looking around.

“Yeah, Mamoru and the little kids took her to the playground. Anyways, I have a question for you.” Haruka said looking directly at me.

“What?” I asked somewhat annoyed, somewhat afraid because I knew what she was capable of.

“Oh and before I forget to ask, did you ever catch up to Kish?” I asked curious.

“Yeah and I kicked him in the face.” Haruka said with a smile.

“Good one.” I said looking at her.

“Anyways...I do have a question for you. And don’t worry; I’m not going to kick your ass.” Haruka said with a smile.

“…What?” I asked slowly.

“Do you like my sister?” Haruka asked catching me completely off guard.

“What? I…umm…what?” I asked like a babbling idiot.

“From what I understand from what Kish said; that’s why he kissed Momo.” Haruka said.

“Wait what?” I asked very confused.

“He said he kissed her cheek because you have a crush on her. And because of some chick that you were both dating at the same time he wanted to get back at you.” Haruka explained pissing me off.

“You mean Celeste?” I asked right away.

“Yeah, that was her name.” Haruka replied.

“Oh my god, seriously; that was like two years ago. I understand she was dating both of us at the same time and it was her fault. And while I’ve forgiven Kish, I don’t speak with him. And by the way there are other reasons for that; this whole incident will be added to it now. He just freaking pisses me off. I understand he’s my brother’s friend’s younger brother and we are helping them, but god, does he have to be such an ass-hat?” I asked royally pissed off.

“I agree…but you never answered my question.” Haruka said referring to whether or not I liked her little sister.

Needless to say I started to feel my face start to burn as I thought of Momo.

“Ha! You do like her don’t you?” Haruka exclaimed looking at me.

“Fine…what do you want from me? Sorry I like Momo? Sorry, she’s like the cutest girl I’ve seen in a long time. She’s certainly cuter then Celeste; who by the way, Kish can have. I’ve never seen a girl as cuter or cuter in general then Momo. Momo has a great personality as well and I want to get to know more of that personality; yes, I want to get to know Momo more!” I blurted out.

I waited for Haruka to beat the crap out of me or at least say something like she was going to kill me or something, but instead she hugged me.

“What are you doing?” I asked confused.

“I…oh just hold on a second.” Haruka said going over the big window and opened it.

“Don’t you even fucking think so! I can see you, you know?!” Haruka screamed out the window.

At first I had no clue who she was yelling at and then I seen Kish.

“You really don’t like him do you?” I asked looking at her.

“No, I do not, but neither do you; so that’s something we have in common. Anyways, I’m just glad you like my sister. Because as it would turn out she likes you too…ooohh…don’t tell her I told you that; she might kill me… If she ever gets the strength; she’d never talk to me again. Trust me when I say, having the person you care about the most not talk to you; it’s worse than get the shit beat out of you. At least if you get the shit beat out of you, you have the one person who matters the most to talk to. Anyways…Momo has a little crush on you; but don’t tell her I told you or you’ll be crushed. Anyways, I just told her I was going to give her space and try to back off a little; try to be less protective…which I’ve been told I’m a little too over protective…” Haruka said trailing off.

Wow…knowing that Momo likes me too…that’s kind of a shock…

“Well…from what I understand you two have been through a lot and all that…it’s always good to have someone looking out for one another. She’s lucky to have an older sister like you.” I told Haruka who seemed to be happy at that comment.

“Thank you. Anyways, I also told her it’s ok if she wanted to start dating. But she didn’t know if you felt the same. Don’t tell her I said that. If you want to date my sister, that’s fine. All I ask is that you don’t hurt her. She’s very shy and she’s never actually had any interest in guys before; I don’t think she understands exactly how love feels. But I can tell by her facial futures and body language that she really likes you. Trust me; I’ve seen how she was around guys before, and you’re the first guy that’s she’s actually talked to. So, as I’ve said already, if you want to try; you can go ahead and date her. Just don’t hurt her. What are you doing anyways?” Haruka asked me, finally realizing I was headed somewhere.

“Yeah, Setsuna and Keiichiro are going into town to get food for everyone. They were getting what everyone wanted written down and going all over the place. But they were only getting food; they actually told me to come find you so that you could tell them what you and Momo wanted. They asked me to go to the gas station to get drinks and either one large thing of ice cream or little pints for everyone. So, if I could get what you and Momo like for drinks and ice cream I can be on my way.” I told Haruka as I got out a pen and my notepad.

“Oh well I like green energy drinks-any kind and rocky road ice cream. As for Momo…why don’t you take her with you? I’m sure she’d like that; she’s been cooped up inside for some time now. If you wouldn’t mind that is.” Haruka said looking at me.

“If she wants to go, I’ll take her. But I won’t make her if she doesn’t.” I told her.

“Sounds like a plan.” Haruka said as we left the office.

“Ok…see you ‘round.” I said as I headed out.

“Oh and Ryou…” Haruka called to me.

“Yeah?” I asked.

‘How could this go wrong in anyway?’ I asked myself…I really wished I hadn’t.

“And if, or when she’s ready, use a condom. Hahaha.” I heard Haruka call and then start laughing.

“Damn that woman…” I muttered to myself as I went to the playground area.

“Oh Ryou, what are you doing here?” Mamoru asked as soon as he seen me.

“I just ran into Haruka as she went to find Setsuna and Keiichiro; they still don’t know what Momo and Haruka want for dinner. Anyways, Haruka asked if I would take Momo to the gas station to get drinks and ice cream. So I figured I’d ask to see if she even wanted to go. So Momo, would you like to go to the gas station; it’s just down the road a little ways.” I said looking at Momo.

“Sure…” Momo said quietly. She sure as hell was cute.

“Ooh ooh! Can we go too?” Pudding and Rini asked right away.

“No.” Both Mamoru and I said at the same time as I went to get Momo.

“Awww! Why not?!” Both girls whined as I began to push Momo to the gas station.

“Because you two always want something and always touch everything.”Mamoru said holding them back.

“Not fair!” They complained as they went back to playing.

“See you later!” Mamoru called.

“Yep, see you later!” I called back while Momo waved. She really is a quiet girl.

** With Ryou & Momo: **

** Normal P.O.V.: **

“Soo…” Ryou started.

“Haruka spoke with you didn’t she?” Momo asked looking ahead.

“Yes, we talked.” Ryou said as he made their way to the gas station.

“No…she spoke to you about me...” Momo said softly.

“What do you mean?” Ryou asked.

“She asked you to take me out because I’m confused…” Momo said softly. And that’s when Ryou stopped moving; he then locked her into place and knelt down in front of her.

“No, but she did say you liked me. But because you’re so shy and have never felt like this for other guys, you didn’t know how I felt. Maybe she shouldn’t have said anything. But, with that being said, I’m glad she did. She did ask me if I liked you too and I told her what I’m going to tell you. I think you’re cute and I think you have a great personality and I would love to get to know you more. She told me that if I wanted I could ask you out. And I want to, but I want you to be ready for that.” Ryou said looking at Momo, who looked back with some tears in her eyes.

“Yo-you think I’m cute?” Momo asked shocked.

“Very.” Ryou said with a smile as he rubbed tears away.

‘His smile…it’s so nice and warm.’ Momo said rubbing her cheek where Ryou rubbed tears away. She wouldn’t even touch the cheek that Kish kissed.

“Would it be ok if I kissed your cheek to replace what he did?” Ryou asked taking one of her hands in his.

“Uh-huh…” Momo said softly as Ryou smiled.

“So cute…” Ryou said in her ear while smiling before he kissed her cheek gently.

When he pulled away Momo’s cheeks were red as she touched her cheek.

Both of them turned even redder when Setsuna, Keiichiro and Haruka drove by.

“Aww! How cute!!” They all called out.

“Now you take good care of my sister! And remember, always use a condom!” Haruka shouted as they drove past.

“Is she always like that?” Ryou asked Momo while still holding her hand.

“Yes…she always teases me like that. She also teases Michiru and Masaya as well…” Momo said softly.

“Aww, I see. Well I guess we should get going and get back before it starts raining.” Ryou said looking up at the sky before unlocking her wheels.

So they made it to the gas station where they picked up sodas/juices and ice cream for everyone. But instead of getting thirty individual pints of ice cream, Ryou picked up a large vanilla, chocolate, strawberry and vanilla with chocolate swirl containers.

“Hey there Ryou, who’s your little friend?” The cashier, an older man, asked as they went to check out.

“Hey Neji; this is Momo. Her and her sister older Haruka just moved in today. So we’re here getting drinks and ice cream for everyone.” Ryou replied.

“Oh I see. Well welcome to the neighborhood; I hope you like it here.” The man, Neji said smiling.

“Thank you.” Momo said quietly.

“Well, she’s a keeper.” Neji said winking causing the two to blush.

“Ok thank you Neji; have a good day. See you next time.” Elliot said as he put the sodas and ice cream in the basket on the bottom of Momo’s wheelchair.

While on their back home it started to rain…well that’s an understatement; it started to downpour.

Once they got back they were drenched from head to toe.

“Well, don’t you two look…lovely. What did you get for ice cream?” Ayame asked as she took the drinks and Ryou’s list and started writing people’s names on them while Ryou put the ice cream in the freezer.

“Vanilla, Chocolate, Strawberry and Vanilla with chocolate swirl.” Ryou replied.

“Hahaha! You two look like drowned rats!” Haruka said laughing as she, Setsuna, Michiru and Pie came in with the food.

“Well…we did walk to the gas station. And I didn’t think it was going to downpour like that…” Ryou said annoyed.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Haruka, Keiichiro, Setsuna and Ayame said rolling their eyes.

“Ryou go change before you catch pneumonia.” Keiichiro said sternly.

“Come on Momo, we’ll get you changed so you don’t get sick either.” Haruka said as she pushed Momo to her room…


	5. Chapter 5

Once they were in Momo’s room Haruka found Momo a towel and some clean pajamas.

“Soo…” Haruka started as Momo removed her wet clothing.

“Thank you…” Momo said quietly as Haruka bagged the clothes while she dried off.

“For what?” Haruka asked.

“For talking to Ryou…he didn’t tell me anything until after I asked him. I knew as soon as he came out. Thank you.” Momo said again as Haruka helped her remove her bra.

“You’re welcome; anything to make my baby sister happy.” Haruka said hugging Momo.

“Haruka!” Momo cried embarrassed.

“You like Ryou?” Ichigo and Usagi asked making their presents known.

“Huh? Oh…umm…” Momo stammered out turning red.

“Does he like you back?” Ichigo and Usagi asked while Momo got a clean pair of panties on before sitting on her bed.

“Umm…” Momo continued to stammer.

“It’s about damn time! Since the whole Celeste incident he’s been soo lonely. Take our advice and ask him to go out or something…if you both like each other that is…” Ichigo and Usagi said with smiles.

“Now it makes since as to why he was so willing and eager to help with all of Momo’s things. If it involves something with helping us girls he grumbles the entire time; sure he helps, but he also grumbles.” Ichigo said looking at Usagi.

“I agree…but at least he does help…with Kish it takes a lot of yelling at him by Setsuna, Keiichiro and Pie before he’ll help…unless there’s something in it for him.” Usagi said looking at Ichigo.

“Kish and Ryou don’t really get along…” Momo said softly to Haruka as she started to shiver.

“Kish doesn’t really get along with anyone here anymore…” Ichigo said simply as she and Usagi went to change into their pajamas.

“Gee…I can’t imagine why…” Haruka said sarcastically while she grabbed a brush for Momo.

“Good lord it’s pouring out there; I’m soaking wet. Looks like I’m not the only one.” Minako said looking at Momo.

“Yeah, Ryou took her to the gas station to get everyone drinks and ice cream.” Haruka said as she towel dried Momo’s hair quickly.

“Oh…that’s why Ryou was soaking wet as well; I was wondering. He thinks he’s all that…” Minako said making a face as she dried off with a towel and changed into her pajamas.

“Minako…” Usagi said sighing.

“What; he does…” Minako shot back.

“Don’t worry Momo…Minako and Usagi are Ryou’s younger sisters…and Minako and Ryou have that typical sibling rivalry thing going on. But he and Usagi get along really well.” Ichigo said looking at Momo when Momo got a confused look on her face.

“Why shouldn’t Momo worry?” Minako asked confused.

“Never mind…” Ichigo said as they continued to change…or tried to.

“No, what? Ohhh…So you have a crush on big brother huh?” Minako asked sitting next to Momo.

“Minako, leave her alone…thanks for ditching us earlier by the way.” Ichigo said annoyed.

“What? You said you didn’t need me.” Minako said.

“No…you said that we didn’t need you…” Usagi said looking at her sister.

“Ok…can we just get changed so we can go eat?” Ichigo asked annoyed.

“Yeah…sounds good.” Usagi and Minako said at the same time stripping out of their pants.

Just as the girls were just in their panties Kish walked in.

“Hey, dinner’s ready! Oh, hey ladies! Momo…” Kish said looking directly at her bare breasts, not noticing Haruka standing right there.

“Why you mother fucker! What the fuck did I say earlier you god damn mother fucking bitch!” Haruka yelled hitting him over the head with a book.

“What the fuck you fucking bitch!” Kish yelled holding his head.

Just then Kish got the look of fear in his eyes as he started running with Haruka chasing after him yelling obscenities.

“What’s going on now?” Ryou asked running into the room to the same sight Kish got.

“AHHH!!” All the girls screamed.

“OUT; GET OUT!!” Ichigo, Usagi and Minako screamed as all four girls turned red and covered up.

“What is it with these men?” Ichigo asked.

“Please…please don’t tell Haruka about Ryou seeing; I don’t want her to hurt him…” Momo said quietly as she slid on her pajama shirt and bottoms; a pink and teal satin shirt with thin straps and matching short pants and fuzzy blue slippers.

“I promise not to say anything.” Ichigo said as she slipped into her pink and red satin nightgown that went past her knees with fuzzy red slippers.

“We won’t say anything either.” Usagi said slipping into light pink and white cotton night shirt with matching fuzzy pajama sorts and fuzzy gray slippers.

“We promise.” Minako said as she put on her short orange and yellow cotton pajama stomach shirt with matching short pajama shorts and orange satin slippers.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

“Is it safe to come in yet?” Ryou asked knocking on the door.

“Yeah, you can come in now!” Minako called.

Ryou was wearing a blue cotton shirt with baggy sweat pants and socks.

“What’s going on now?” Ryou asked.

“Kish…” All four girls answered at once.

“What did he do this time?” Ryou asked annoyed as he rolled his eyes.

“Didn’t bother to knock on the door and just came right in while we were changing. At least when you came in the first time the door was already open; so you didn’t know we were naked. Thanks for knocking this second time around though.” Ichigo said simply; she knew that Ryou always knocked when the door was closed.

“Apparently Momo is a shiny new toy or something…” Minako said smiling.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Ryou asked looking directly at his sister.

“Well you like her; and Kish likes her. Do any of the other boys like her?” Minako asked.

“I doubt it…that Masaya guy is her brother, Tart is too young, Tasuku is dating Berry, Keiichiro’s married, Mamoru is dating Rei, Taiki and Yaten are too old for her and Seiya…well he likes blondes…” Ichigo said looking at Minako who blushed.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Ryou asked suspiciously, looking directly at Minako.

“Nothing…” Minako said innocently.

“Mmmhmmm…” Ryou said looking at her.

“Minako and Seiya have been dating for the last two months.” Pudding said coming into their room wearing a yellow nightgown with yellow sticky socks.

“Excuse me?” Ryou asked looking at Minako.

“PUDDING!” Minako yelled about ready to attack.

“What?” Pudding asked innocently.

“You promised you wouldn’t tell if I gave you my last piece of cake!” Minako yelled.

“No, I said I wouldn’t tell Keiichiro.” Pudding said simply, but ran off with Minako chasing after her.

“PUDDING!” Minako yelled pissed off.

“Why is she so pissy? I don’t give a crap on who she dates…as long as the guy’s not an ass…” Ryou said looking between Usagi and Ichigo.

“Who knows…she’s kind of boy crazy. Maybe she thought you would think she moved on too fast from her last boyfriend who was an ass.” Ichigo said softly.

“Or maybe it’s because you went postal on the last guy…” Usagi said softly.

“Hey, he was beating on her; ain’t nobody going to hurt my sisters.” Elliot said seriously.

“That little brat…” Minako said out of breath when she returned.

“Anyways…dinner is ready; I’m supposed to tell you. Oh and Kish saw Momo’s boobs and couldn’t stop staring at them.” Minako said making Momo turn red.

“Kish saw what?” Pudding and Rini asked coming to their door; Rini was wearing a pink nightgown and pink sticky socks.

“Nothing! Go eat dinner!” Minako shouted frustrated that they were listening in.

“Boobs…I think she said something about Momo’s boobs.” Rini said simply causing Momo to blush even more.

“Well...Kish has already seen them apparently…now it must be Ryou’s turn.” Pudding said causing both Ryou and Momo to blush.

“Of course; and he really wants to see them as well.” Rini said simply; this time Momo got a bloody nose.

“Girls, that’s enough now…one: you shouldn’t be listening in on conversations you’re not involved in. And two: you shouldn’t be saying such things.” Mamoru said from behind the two girls.

“Awww! Hehehe!” The girls complained and then ran away giggling.

Mamoru was wearing all black; black night shirt and black baggy sweatpants with black socks.

“Setsuna and Keiichiro would like everyone to come eat and everything… Haruka’s already with the gang; so is Kish. I’m supposed to let Momo know that Kish won’t be able to harass you with everyone around. Oh, and if everyone isn’t in the kitchen in the next ten minutes, Setsuna is going to go on the loud speaker and start singing…so yeah…” Mamoru said as he headed back.

“Momo, do you need any help?” Ryou asked looking at her.

“No, I’m good; I just have to dry off my wheelchair.” Momo said grabbing her towel.

“Girls go; tell them we’ll be there in a few minutes. Momo, let me help.” Ryou told the girls as he went over to Momo, who was almost falling out of bed trying to dry off her wheelchair.

“You’re going to hurt yourself…” Ryou said taking the towel and dried the chair before finding the bag with her wet clothes.

“Momo, are you ok?” Ryou asked when Momo fell out of bed trying to get into her chair.

“Mmmhmmm…I just feel a little weak is all…guess I’m weaker than I thought.” Momo said softly as Ryou helped her into her chair.

“Do you need anything?” Ryou asked.

“I don’t know…Haruka usually handles everything; I don’t know how to do any of this on my own. I only know how to use my inhaler and take my pills that Haruka sets up for me by myself.” Momo said softly.

“Ok then; let’s get you to Haruka.” Ryou said as he took Momo to the kitchen; stopping at the laundry room on the way.

“Hey you two love birds…what’s wrong?” Haruka started out happily until she seen Momo.

“She doesn’t know; she said you usually take care of all medical problems.” Ryou said simply.

“When’s the last time we checked your blood sugar?” Haruka asked.

“When we got here…” Momo said softly.

“Ok…well then; I guess it’s about time we check it. It’s time to eat anyways.” Haruka said getting everything ready to poke Momo with to check her blood sugar.

“Hmm…well you’re a little low, but it’s not too bad. Maybe you’re just hungry. Or is something else bothering or stressing you out?” Haruka asked.

“I’m not sure…” Momo said softly.

“Kish…” Ryou mumbled.

“What was that?” Haruka asked.

“Kish has been stressing her out since she got here.” Ryou said again.

“That is true…Momo, you need to relax ok. One way or another, I will get it through his thick skull that you are off limits to him. Just try to calm down, eat and then you’ll take your pills and if you’re still tired you can go to bed ok?” Haruka asked looking at Momo.

“Ok…” Momo replied.

Dinner was crazy that night; Setsuna, Ayame, Michiru, Haruka and Keiichiro had to figure out who had what and then had to pass it all out. Masaya and Ichigo passed out drinks while everyone waited patiently…well all except Pudding, Rini and Tart; they were all impatient.

Ryou, Masaya, Keiichiro, Sardon, Taiki, Yaten, Seiya, Mamoru and Rei all had Chinese food.

Momo, Ichigo, Usagi, Minako and Setsuna had tacos from Taco Bowl.

Pudding, Tart, Rini, Hotaru and Kish had Smackdonalds

Zakuro, Mint, Lettuce, Kiwi and Ami had Tai food.

Tasuku, Berry and Makoto had pizza from Pizza Glade.

Haruka, Michiru and Ayame had deep fried chicken, French fries and onion rings with a salad.

And they all had their different drinks.

Ryou was going to sit with Momo, but she was already sitting with Ichigo, Usagi and Makoto laughing and having a good time. So he sat with Masaya, Seiya, and Tasuku.

Keiichiro ate with Sardon, Taiki, Yaten, Mamoru and Rei, while Setsuna ate with Haruka, Michiru and Ayame. Pudding, Rini and Hotaru ate together while Tart sat with Kish.

Minako and Berry sat together talking about boys while Zakuro, Mint and Kiwi sat together talking about whatever, and Lettuce and Ami sat together having intellectual conversations.

After everyone finished eating it was time for ice cream.

Momo, Haruka, Michiru, Masaya, Pudding and Makoto had vanilla with chocolate fudge.

Ichigo, Rini, Ayame, Ami and Setsuna had strawberry.

Ryou, Minako, Berry, Keiichiro, Sardon, Zakuro and Mint had vanilla.

Usagi, Seiya, Hotaru, Mamoru and Rei had vanilla, chocolate and strawberry mixed.

Taiki, Yaten, Lettuce, Kiwi, Tart, Tasuku and Kish had chocolate ice cream.

Momo took her pills with ice cream and then she said she was ready to go to bed.

“Ok, well let me finish my ice cream and then I’ll take you and get everything done that needed to be done before bed, k?” Haruka asked looking a Momo.

“K…” Momo said softly.

A few minutes later Haruka was ready to take Momo who was half asleep already.

“Ok kid…I didn’t realize you were this tired; let’s get you to bed.” Haruka said noticing the time; it was only seven thirty.

“Girls and tart…you go get ready for bed as well; you start school in two weeks. Means it’s time to get you on a school sleep schedule.” Setsuna said to Pudding, Rini, Hotaru and Tart who all started complaining.

“What about the older girls and boys?” Pudding whined.

“They are old enough to make their own decisions.” Setsuna said simply.

** With Haruka, Momo & Ryou: **

** Ryou’s P.O.V.: **

“Ok, here we are.” Haruka said as she folded Momo’s blankets back and locked her chair into place.

“Ryou, do you want to get her into bed please? But don’t cover her up yet.” Haruka said looking at me.

“Yeah, sure.” I said as I walked over to Momo and gently picked her up and laid her in bed.

“Ok…are you ready Momo?” Haruka asked looking at Momo, who nodded her head.

After that Haruka took Momo’s right leg and lifted to a bend, then tilted it to the side, back up again and then flat down again.

“MmMmmm…” Momo cried out, tears appearing in the corners of her eyes.

“I know Momo, I know. But we have to do this so that your legs will become stronger; you know this. I know it hurts and I’m sorry.” Haruka said as she did what she did to her right leg to her left. And again Momo cried.

I didn’t really know what to do; I know I didn’t like seeing her in pain. But if this was what she was supposed to be doing, then so be it.

After the left leg was done, Haruka went back to the right.

“We switch legs like this so that it gives her knees a break in-between. Her new doctors’ say that it’s just fine doing it this way; to do what helps her the most. Her first stupid doctor said not to do that; that it would set everything back…but they were wrong; this is working better. Or it was before dad did what he did…” Haruka said going back to her left leg.

“How many times do you have to do this?” I asked as I gently put my hand on Momo’s shoulder to try to comfort her.

“Oh, around five or six times each leg.” Haruka said as she worked her legs.

Around the fourth time I noticed that Momo’s pain was starting to lessen and she had stopped crying.

“Ok, we’re all done for the night. How do you feel?” Haruka asked Momo.

“Tired…” Momo said softly.

“Ok, tell you what. I’ll give you two five minutes and I’ll be right back; I’ve got to go figure some things out anyways. Do you want a bottle of water?” Haruka asked.

“Sure…” Momo said softly.

“Ok, I’ll be back in a few.” Haruka said simply as she walked away.

“Ryou?” Momo asked looking up at me.

“Yeah, what is it?” I asked looking back her.

“Will you sit?” She asked referring to her bed.

“If you want me to.” I told her simply.

She just nodded her head, so I complied and sat down.

“Do you live here too?” She asked softly.

“Yes, I live here too. I share a room with Masaya…and Kish…” I told her honestly in annoyed tone about sharing a room with Kish.

“Oh…you don’t like Kish because of some girl?” Momo asked quietly.

“That…and there are other reasons. But, there are too many reasons to name off. Let’s leave it at he just pisses me off.” I told her as I rubbed her forehead.

“You should probably get some sleep; you’ve had a long day.” I told her when I noticed how hard it was for her to keep her eyes open.

“I’m ok…I wanna try stay awake until Haruka gets back. What is kissing like?” She asked softly out of the blue.

“It depends on the person. I suppose you’ve never been kissed, have you?” I asked looking at her.

“No…just by you and Kish on the cheek.” She said softly.

“Do you want to know what it feels like?” I asked her.

She blushed, but nodded her head.

I bushed some of her hair out of her face before leaning down and taking her hand in mine as I gently kissed her, once, twice, three times; her lips tasted like peaches.

They were just soft little kisses, but she seemed to like them; she kissed back for awhile, but eventually she stopped responding.

When I pulled away from her, I noticed she had fallen asleep.

“You know…when you kiss the girl, you’re supposed to wake them from their slumber; not put them to sleep.” Haruka said from the doorway.

Damnit…when did she get back.

“Relax, I’m not mad. She’s happy; that’s all that matters to me. She’s had it so hard these last few years. When she was really little, she was a happy child. Now, she’s…I wouldn’t say miserable, but she’s not the happiest. But today is the happiest I’ve seen her in a long time…aside from that assholes antics. I will say I’m surprised she’s out this early…” Haruka said looking at Momo.

“Haruka?” Momo asked barely awake.

“Go back to sleep.” Haruka told her.

“When are Rollie-Pollie-Pumpkin, S’mores and Taco going to be here?” Momo asked quietly.

I seen Haruka make a face and make jerky movements.

“Tomorrow sometime, I promise. Now go to sleep.” Haruka said as she had me cover her up.

Not five seconds after I covered her up she rolled on her side and fell right to sleep.

** With Haruka and Ryou: **

The two of them then exited the room and started walking down the hall.

“Who?” Ryou asked.

“Rollie-Pollie-Pumpkin, S’mores and Taco are Momo’s three cats. I was supposed to pick them up today and bring them here. Damnit; I knew I was forgetting something!” Haruka exclaimed punching a wall.

“Three? Don’t you mean four? Rollie-Pollie, Pumpkin, S’mores and Taco; she likes naming her cats after food doesn’t she?” Ryou asked.

“Nope, just three; Rollie-Pollie-Pumpkin is one cat. And yes, food items seem to be the names she gives her cats. With Rollie-Pollie-Pumpkin; Momo was three when she named him. At the time she couldn’t decide what to call him; so being the genius three year old that she was, she put them all together. Rollie-Pollie-Pumpkin; she still calls him by the full name. Depending on the day, I call him Rollie-Pollie, Pumpkin or Fat Shit, Michiru just calls him Pumpkin and Masaya calls him Rollie-Pollie. That damn cat is huge and is almost thirteen years old; he’s getting up there…” Haruka sighed.

“You don’t think he’ll be around much longer?” Ryou asked looking at Haruka.

“No…that’s why I got her two new kittens…nine months ago. I thought for sure Fat Shit was going to pass away a few months ago. But nope…he’s still here. Eh, whatever; he makes her happy. He is her first cat after, the giant pain in the ass that he is.” Haruka said running her hand through her hair causing Ryou to chuckle a bit.

“Can a cat really be that bad?” Ryou asked.

“Dude…this cat has figured out how to get into cupboards, opens fridges and somehow he figured out how to get a can of soup open by flinging it around the house one night. He a fat shit who is as round as a basketball or something and the bastard jumps like no tomorrow…and he eats Momo’s shoes…but she loves him. I never had the heart to tell him he had to go.” Haruka said sighing.

“You’re a good older sister. Well, this is my stop; I’m going to bed, see you later.” Ryou said waving.

“Yeah, see you tomorrow.” Haruka said waving back.

However, tomorrow would come sooner than the two would think as at about eleven thirty at night everyone was woken up by screaming and yelling over the loudspeaker…


	6. Chapter 6

** Earlier: Around 10:30PM: **

Everyone was asleep…or rather everyone was supposed to be asleep; Kish was awake and prowling around the halls and he was looking for Momo.

“Here we are…” Kish said to himself as he reached the room Momo was staying in.

Slowly and as quietly as he could, Kish opened the door and peaked in; Ichigo, Usagi, Minako and Momo were all sound asleep.

“Ok then; here we go. There’s no going back now.” Kish said to himself as he carefully picked Momo up and carried her to the old office.

He almost didn’t carry her to the office because the moment he picked her up she moaned out.

“Wake up…” Kish whispered shaking Momo slightly.

“Mmmmm…” Momo moaned a little.

“Wake up.” Kish said a little more assertively.

“Mmmmm…” Momo moaned again.

“WAKE UP!” Kish yelled really shaking her.

“What? Whe-where am I? Ki-Kish…what are you doing? Why are we here? Where is here? What’s wrong with me; why can’t I move?” Momo asked scared, trying to back up a little, but she felt too weak to move.

“Where in the office, and we’re going to have a lot of fun; and your sister can’t stop us this time. You can’t deny what we have; it’s special. I know you feel the same about me.” Kish said spreading her legs a little as he stepped between them.

“No…I don’t; I like Ryou…why can’t I move?” Momo asked scared.

“NO! YOU LIKE ME; YOU WILL LIKE ME!” Kish screamed scaring Momo.

“And you can’t move because I mixed some roofies, most commonly known as date rape pills, in with your pills. Granted…I only needed them to make sure you’d sleep well; you can’t walk, so you can’t run.” Kish said leaning in to try to kiss her, but she leaned back.

“God damnit, hold still!” Kish yelled grabbing hold of her and forced her into kissing him.

Out of pure shock Momo opened her mouth and Kish took advantage by sticking his tongue in her mouth.

Momo, although not the smartest, isn’t stupid either; she knew what Kish was about to do to her. She really knew once he pulled her shirt and pants off.

“Plea-please, don’t do this…” Momo begged.

“Shut up and just enjoy! These are soo nice.” Kish said roughly grabbing her breasts.

“Plea-please…I don’t want this…” Momo cried, tears running down her face.

“Don’t worry babe; I’ll make it as quick as possible so that there is minimal pain.” Kish said before biting down on her nipple.

For the next five minutes Momo laid there and cried as Kish did what he wanted with her breasts.

Momo wanted to scream for help, but Kish had closed the door and the office is soundproof.

“What do we have hiding under here?” Kish asked poking at her clothed pussy. He then started rubbing her though the panties making her wet.

“Please…I don’t want this…” Momo cried.

“You may say you don’t want this; but your body betrays you; you’re very wet.” Kish said as he continued to rub making her cry.

“Please STOP!!!” Momo cried out as she began to struggle against him.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

“Shut up…keep your mouth shut!” Kish warned as he put a knife to Momo’s neck.

“Hello? Is anyone in here?” Kiwi asked opening the office door.

“Kish? What are you doing in here? You know you’re not supposed to be in the office…at all.” Kiwi said looking at him.

“I was just looking for something that that bitch Haruka took from me earlier.” Kish lied through his teeth.

“Help…” Momo cried out.

“What was that?” Kiwi asked.

“Nothing; it was probably just the wind.” Kish said trying to Kiwi out of the room.

“Help!” Momo cried out a little louder.

“Is that Momo? Oh my god; Kish, what are you doing to her?” Kiwi asked in panic as she went to help Momo.

“Kiwi…” Kish said coming up behind her.

“What?” Kiwi asked turning around.

“Stay out of my way!” Kish yelled as he took his knife and slit her throat.

“Ahhh!” Momo screamed in fear and shock.

“Now…where was I? Oh yes…I was going to take my time, but shit happens.” Kish said as he went between her legs and started licking and sucking on and in her.

“STOP!!!” Momo screamed as she thrashed around.

“Stop moving so much and just enjoy this damnit!” Kish exclaimed roughly grabbing her hips, drawing a little blood.

Kish thrust his tongue so deep in her that she involuntarily released and arched her back.

“That’s a good girl. Now…it’s time for the final step.” Kish said removing his clothes.

“No…no…NO!” Momo cried trying to push herself away from him.

“Hold still!” Kish yelled as he grabbed a hold of her.

This was not as easy as Kish thought it was going to be; Momo struggled. And in that struggle without either of them noticing she hit and knocked over the loud speaker microphone; not only knocking it to the floor, but turning it on as well.

Now everything that Kish was doing could be heard.

“SHUT UP AND HOLD THE FUCK STILL!” Kish yelled forcing her to hold still. And without any warning; with one swift, hard thrust, Kish was inside of Momo; taking her virginity.

“NO! AHHHHH!” Momo screamed out in pain as Kish continued to thrust his hard, throbbing cock in and out of her, grunting the whole time; he was ignoring Momo’s cries and pleas for him to stop.

** In The Halls: **

“What in the world is going on?” Setsuna asked as almost everyone met up by the family area.

“I’m not sure; it sounds like someone’s having sex in the office.” Ayame said as she rubbed her eyes.

“What’s going on?” Haruka asked as she arrived.

“We’re not sure…” Setsuna said looking at her.

“Hey guys…” Ichigo and Usagi said coming out of their room.

“We don’t know what’s going on.” Setsuna said looking at the younger girls while Ryou and Masaya came out of their room.

“It’s not that…” Ichigo said simply.

“Then what is it?” Setsuna asked.

“Momo’s not in bed; she’s missing and her wheelchair is still by her bed.” Usagi said softly.

“Kish isn’t in bed either…” Masaya said looking at everyone.

“PLEASE STOP!!!” They could hear Momo cry all over the intercom.

“He wouldn’t, would he? Kish wouldn’t go that far, would he?” Ayame asked in shock as Pie came in.

“WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP AND STOP MOVING AROUND SO FUCKING MUCH?!” They heard Kish yell and smack Momo over the intercom.

“WHY THAT MOTHER FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!   HE’S A DEADMAN!” Haruka yelled as she and Ryou ran to the office.

“Minako, Berry and Zakuro take the Tart and the younger girls somewhere else; they don’t need to see any of this. Mint call the cops!” Setsuna and Keiichiro exclaimed as they and the others took off towards the office.

** At The Office: With Kish & Momo: **

“Oh baby, I’m going to cum!” Kish exclaimed with a smile.

“Please stop!” Momo cried as she weakly pushed at Kish’s chest to try to push him away.

“I think I’ll cum inside of you.” Kish said as he pinned her arms above her head with one hand and held her hip with the other as he began thrusting his cock inside of her even faster.

“Please no! Please not inside! Don’t cum inside please! I’m not protected; I’ll become pregnant! Please, not inside!” Momo cried out begging him to pull out.

“That’s perfect! I’ll get you pregnant!” Kish exclaimed thrusting more.

“NO!” Momo cried as she felt herself ooze out.

“I’m so close; I’m going to cum!” Kish yelled as he laid right on top of her.

“Get off of her!” Haruka and Ryou yelled coming into the room to get a huge shock.

“I’M CUMMING!! OH! OHHH!” Kish yelled and then moaned out, smiling as he came inside of Momo, right in front of Ryou and Haruka.

“NOOO!” Momo cried closing her eyes as she squirmed around feeling his seeds enter her.

“YOU BASTARD!” Haruka yelled as Ryou ran at him and pummeled him to the ground punching him in the face over and over again.

“Momo! Momo, come here.” Haruka said as she made her way over to Momo; and that’s when she noticed Kiwi.

“He killed her…she tried to help me and he killed her!” Momo cried through tears.

“Oh dear lord. Come here; let’s get you out of her.” Haruka said helping Momo off the desk.

She then took her shirt off and put it on Momo; it covered everything as Haruka picked her up. She was wearing a tank top underneath that so she was still covered

“He came inside of me Haruka! I’m going to get pregnant! Haruka, I’m not ready yet!” Momo cried and that’s when the others came in and seen what was going on.

“KIWI, NO!!!” Lettuce screamed running over to her deceased twin sister.

“Kish killed her when she tried to help Momo. I’m sorry for your loss.” Haruka said simply as she held onto Momo.

“I’m sorry…” Momo cried.

“It’s not your fault; Kish is just sick. He’ll pay for this right, Setsuna?” Lettuce asked looking at Setsuna.

“Yes he will…Keiichiro, get your brother before he kills him and is sent to jail as well.” Setsuna said as Haruka carried Momo to the hall; she was going to take her to the bathroom, but Momo wanted the stuff out of her now.

“Ok, ok, hold on a second. Setsuna!” Haruka called.

“What is it?” Setsuna asked coming over.

“Do you have something that could be used to collect semen sample?” Haruka asked Momo sat there crying.

“Yeah, just a minute.” Setsuna said heading to go find something.

“It’s going to be ok, ok?” Haruka asked as she hugged Momo.

** With Ryou, Kish, Keiichiro, Pie & Ayame: **

“YOU FUCKING BASTARD!   WHY? WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO HER; TO MOMO OF ALL PEOPLE?!” Ryou yelled punching Kish in the face.

“Now…we’re…even…” Kish said in between punches.

“FOR CHRISTS SAKE KISH!! SHE WAS DATING BOTH OF US AT THE SAME GOD DAMN TIME!!! SHE WAS A WHORE!! MOMO WAS INNOCENT AND HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH ANY OF THAT!!” Ryou yelled pissed off as he took a break from punching Kish, who flipped them over so he was on top of Ryou and hitting him.

However, Kish was still naked so Ryou kicked him in the balls.

“She was mine and you know it! So I took what was yours before you even had a chance! It’s not my fault she’s so stupid; it wasn’t that hard to slip roofies in with her other pills!” Kish yelled out of breath.

“THAT’S ENOUGH!!” Keiichiro, Pie and Ayame yelled pulling the two apart and keeping them apart; Keiichiro held onto Ryou while Pie held onto Kish and Ayame in the middle.

“But…” Kish started while he and Ryou tried to get away from Keiichiro and Pie.

“Put some damn clothes on!” Ayame yelled at Kish.

A few seconds later Kish was dressed and was smirking.

“Thanks, I’ll just be on my way then.” Kish said turning to leave, but just walked into Pie.

“What the hell?” Kish asked shocked.

“You’re not going anywhere…except jail.” Pie said calmly.

“What? You’ve got to be kidding me! You’re not serious are you?” Kish asked looking at Pie.

“Yes I am. First off, you roofied and raped Momo. And on top of that you murdered Kiwi.” Pie said, his anger rising.

“I didn’t do that; Momo went crazy and sliced her neck. She acted like she didn’t want me!” Kish yelled trying to explain everything away.

“Right…the girl can’t even walk and she’s a wreck. Plus, since you found out Ryou likes her you’ve been obsessed with getting with her; she doesn’t even want to be with you. It’s clearly obvious that she likes Ryou.” Pie said calmly.

“She should like me! He stole my last girlfriend so I should get Momo; she’s my prize!” Kish yelled.

“FOR CHRISTS SAKE KISH; SHE’S NOT A CONSTILATION PRIZE! SHE’S A HUMANBEING! AND CELESTE WAS A DUMB WHORE! SHE WAS DATING BOTH OF YOU AT THE SAME FUCKING TIME!! HOW MANY TIMES DO WE HAVE TO TELL YOU THIS?! RYOU’S OVER IT; WHY CAN’T YOU BE?! FOR CHRISTS SAKE KISH; YOU RAPED ONE INNOCENT GIRL AND KILLED ANOTHER!” Ayame yelled close to tears.

“OUR PARENTS DIDN’T RAISE ANY OF US TO BE LIKE THIS!” Ayame yelled running out of the room.

“Good going Kish…she’s right; our parents didn’t raise us like this. I have nothing more to say to you.” Pie said simply staring at Kish.

“Ryou, you should leave. Maybe go find Haruka and Momo; see how she’s holding up.” Keiichiro said simply, but not as a request.

Ryou knew better then to argue at this moment; he went to find Momo and Haruka. He found them right away; they hadn’t gone far.

** With Momo, Haruka & Ryou: **

** Ryou’s P.O.V.: **

“Its ok sweetie, you can do it. I know; I know it hurts, but you have to push it out.” I seen Haruka trying to help Momo push Kish’s cum out of her.

“I can’t! My knees hurt; this isn’t working!” Momo cried; she was trying to balance on her knees.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” I asked walking over.

I wanted to help as much as I could, but if she didn’t want me there at that time; I’d understand.

“Do you want his help?” Haruka asked Momo.

“How; it’s not coming out!” Momo cried.

“I have an idea; do you want his help or no?” Haruka asked trying to stay calm.

“…Yes…” Momo said slowly.

“Ok then…Ryou come here please; and Momo, come forward a little.” Haruka ordered.

Ryou walked over and together they got Momo scooted forwards a little.

“Ok…now Ryou, stand behind her, and lift her up off her knees. Either gently grab her under her arms or around her waist. Good. Now Momo, I know it hurts, but you have to push. That a girl…some of it’s coming out.” Haruka said as I heard cum hit the plastic cup underneath her.

“Ok Momo…this is probably going to be uncomfortable, but I’m going to stick my finger up there to try to get the cum out, ok?” Haruka asked; Momo nodded in response.

I was kind of shocked, but I understood.

As soon as Haruka stuck a finger in to pull out the cum, Momo started spazing, crying that it hurt.

I did the only thing I could think of to relax her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her close to me before whispering in her ear, “Momo…I know something that may relax you. But I don’t know if you’ll want me to do that.”

“What is it?” She asked looking up at me; Haruka also looked up at me.

“Let me kiss your neck?” I asked looking at her; she blushed big time.

“Will you be gentle?” She asked softly as I put my chin on her shoulder.

“Of course.” I replied.

“Haruka?” Momo asked looking at Haruka.

“It’s not up to me kid; it’s up to you.” Haruka said simply trying to dig cum out.

“Ok…you’ll stop if I ask?” Momo asked looking at me again.

“Of course; I won’t do anything you’re not comfortable with.” I told her honestly.

“Ok.” She said softly as she tilted her head a little.

We both took a deep breath before I gently put my lips to her neck and gently started leaving butterfly kisses from her neck to her shoulder.

Momo jumped at first, but eventually she relaxed and started sighing with each kiss she felt me leave.

After about two minutes Rei and Ami came by.

“What are you doing?” Rei asked looking at us.

“I’m trying to get that asswipe’s cum out of my sister and Ryou is keeping her relaxed.” Haruka replied.

“She’s not protected?” Ami asked looking at us.

“No, she’s not protected; if she was we wouldn’t be doing this…I’m sorry. I’m not trying to be rude or anything, but this is my little sister and I have to take care of her right now.” Haruka said simply and that’s when Usagi came by.

“Why don’t you have her take the morning after pill?” Usagi asked looking at us.

“The what? Haruka and Momo asked confused.

“Why on earth didn’t I fucking think of that?” I asked smacking my head. Man I felt stupid; I know exactly what that is…

“You don’t know what the morning after pill is?” Rei, Ami and Usagi asked confused.

“No…what is it?” Haruka asked looking at them.

“It’s a pill you can get at most drugstores; it can be taken up to five days after sex. Its emergency contraception used for after a girl who isn’t protected has sex or is raped; it’ll kill any chance of getting pregnant. That being said she should probably still be taken to the hospital for a checkup anyways.” I said simply looking at the two.

Not long after the police arrived.

** Normal P.O.V.: **

“I’m Officer Pickle and this is my partner, Officer Pepper. What’s going on here?” The officer asked looking at everyone.

“You two can sit down.” Haruka said looking at Momo and Ryou. Ryou gently picked up Momo before sitting down with her on his lap while she rested her head on his shoulder.

“I’ll tell you what’s going on. There’s a guy in there; his name is Kish and he not only raped my little sister, but also killed one of my friend’s adopted daughters. I also got some of the bastard’s semen out of my sister.” Haruka said pissed off handing the officer the cup that Momo had been sitting over.

“Is that your sister over there?” The officer asked.

“Yes…” Haruka said annoyed.

“I’m guessing that’s not Kish.” The officer said simply.

“That’s correct; he’s in there.” Haruka said annoyed pointing to the office.

“Ok ma’am…I understand you’re very upset right now, but you need to calm down. There’s an ambulance outside; it’ll take your sister to the hospital to get checked out. Another officer will be there to talk to her as well; get her statement. We’ll do everything we can. Now please, let us do our jobs.” The officer said politely heading to the office as an EMT came in.

“Ok Momo; you need to go with these men to the hospital. You’re going to be ok; everything going to be fine. The doctors and I will make sure you don’t become pregnant…one way or another. Ok?” Haruka asked looking at Momo.

“Will you come with me?” Momo asked not wanting to go alone.

“I can’t…but I’ll be there after a little bit. I’ll have to drive you home.” Haruka said softly.

“But…” Momo started and then started crying.

“I’ll go with you if you want; if that’s ok.” Ryou said offering to go; he didn’t want to be there at that moment anyways. If he seen Kish again he don’t know what he’d do.

“Can he?” Momo asked.

“If you want him to.” Haruka said standing up; Momo nodded her head in response.

So Momo was loaded up in the ambulance, with Ryou holding her hand the whole time.

At the hospital, Momo had a rape kit done and her blood taken and it was indeed discovered she had been roofied, raped and beaten; she had a few bruises on her hips, stomach and neck. While there the doctors gave her Plan B emergency contraception and cleaned her up.

Momo was not happy because she had to stay there a little longer than planned because as it would turn out the roofies Kish gave her made her become very dehydrated. So, Momo was stuck there with IVs in her arm for an extra three hours; she was very uncomfortable, but she did manage to sleep.

When Haruka arrived she was told what was going on before a nurse took her to Momo’s room.

When she got there she leaned against the door frame and smiled. Momo was asleep in the bed while Ryou was asleep in a chair next to the bed holding her hand with his head on the bed.

She tried to be as quiet as she could but Ryou woke up when Haruka grabbed a chair to sit in.

“Sorry…I didn’t mean to wake you.” Haruka said looking at Ryou.

“Its fine…so what’s going on?” Ryou asked referring to Kish and everything.

“Well…with all the evidence against him and everything, Kish plead guilty and will be going to prison for ten to fifteen years depending…and whenever he gets out Momo and I have a restraining order against him; so he can’t come within five thousand yards of her or something like that. I offered to pay for all the funeral arrangements for Kiwi, which everyone is grateful for. Lettuce doesn’t blame Momo; no one does as far as I know. Pie said something about Kish being unstable for a few years now, but he didn’t think it would go this far.” Haruka explained.

“Oh I see…well that’s good I guess. Momo’s dehydrated from those roofies.” Ryou said simply looking at Momo.

“Yes and no. It’s a combination of the roofies and her other medications. Don’t worry; the doctor and nurses already filled me in. She also had the emergency contraceptive already, so that’s good; she won’t have to worry about becoming pregnant now. So I was thinking…maybe I should talk to her about going on birth control now. I don’t think she’ll want to have sex for awhile, but if she decides she does; I want her to be protected. I was joking before, when I told you to use a condom; she’s allergic to latex. I figured she’d tell me when she was ready so I could help her get on some kind of birth control…I think maybe after this though; it’s time…even if you decide not to have sex right away. And with you, I can tell you’re a good guy; I can tell you won’t force her.” Haruka said to Ryou.

“I was raised to respect girls. Keiichiro would kill me if I didn’t use what our parents taught us. Plus, I have four younger sisters; I want them to be treated right.” Ryou said looking at Haruka.

“Yes…about your sisters…” Haruka started out slowly.

“Yeah, what about them?” Ryou asked curious.

“What can you tell me about Usagi; the cute one?” Haruka asked looking at Ryou…


	7. Chapter 7

“Well…she’s kind of a ditz and an airhead…but she can also be serious at times. As far as I know she’s only ever had one boyfriend...but they only last a week or two. Personally, I don’t think she likes boys…well she does, but not in that way; she’s never really had an interest in them. I think she tried with that one guy to make family members…aunts, uncles, grandparents, etcetera happy. As for the rest of us; we don’t care who she likes as long as she’s happy and they don’t hurt her.” Ryou explained.

“So like me with Momo.” Haruka sighed.

“If you like her, you should ask her out.” Ryou said sitting up straight.

“I don’t know…maybe I will. But I have to make sure Momo is ok first.” Haruka said simply.

“That’s all good and all, but you shouldn’t focus all of your attention on Momo; she wouldn’t want that. True, I don’t know Momo all that well, but just by what I do know, she wouldn’t want you giving up your life just for her. Besides, it’s not just you anymore; I’m here to help. And not just me; there’s Michiru and Masaya, Ichigo, Usagi, Minako, Keiichiro, Setsuna, Ayame and all the others. Haruka, she’s well taken care of. And not that Kish is gone it should be a lot easier now. So…ask Usagi out. To be honest, I think she likes you. I mean I could be wrong; I’ve been wrong before.” Ryou said simply staring at Haruka.

“Momo’s kind of a ditz as well; she’s also very clumsy.” Haruka said simply.

“Yeah, but she’s a sweet girl who is easy to get along with. And as I’ve said before I love her and I don’t think that’ll ever change. As long as she doesn’t cheat and I don’t see her being the type to do that sort of shit.” Ryou said with a smirk.

“…Mmmm…cheating is a sin…” Momo moaned out as she tried to sit up.

“Indeed it is...” Haruka sighed slightly stressed out.

“Can we go home yet?” Momo asked softly.

“Not yet…you still have a little bit to go with being hydrated little sis.” Haruka said softly.

“Actually, we’d like to keep her for the next few hours for observation.” A nurse said coming in the room.

“What’s going on?” Haruka asked right away.

“Well as you know she’s dehydrated. But as it would turn out her blood sugar is also dangerously low.” The nurse said simply.

“Lovely…” Haruka and Ryou sighed sarcastically.

“I’m sorry about all this and I hope all will be situated soon.” The nurse said kindly.

“Thank you. Is there anything else you need?” Haruka asked as politely as she could.

“Yes; our lab technicians need a few more blood samples. Something about a bird getting in trough the air ducts and knocking over all the blood samples. And it’s not just Ms. Momo’s blood that got destroyed; everyone who had blood taken was destroyed.” The nurse said as a lab technician came in.

“Ok sweetheart; I know you’re probably sick of me by now, but I need to get some more blood.” The lab lady said wheeling a cart over to Momo’s bed.

It took a few minutes because the lab lady couldn’t find a vein; or when she did it would move.

“Well you got some tricky veins there.” The lady said getting what she needed before heading out.

“Ok. Well if you need anything just push this button and someone will be right here. Ok?” The nurse asked looking at the three.

“Yes.” The three replied.

** Two Months Later: **

It had been two months since Kish raped Momo and killed Kiwi…and since Haruka and Usagi have been going out.

Haruka and Ryou had brought Momo back home from the hospital and two days later Haruka went to talk to Usagi.

Also, the day that Momo came home Haruka brought her cats Rollie-Pollie-Pumpkin, S’mores and Taco home.

** Flashback: **

Momo came home and went to sleep because she had become depressed after all that happened; she blames herself for Kiwi’s death.

Not only was Momo depressed, but so was Lettuce; she just lost her twin sister, her best friend. She does not blame Momo for her sister’s death; she blames Kish and his obsession with Momo. And much like Momo she’s been depressed and has been sleeping a whole lot.

Haruka was just coming out of Momo’s, Ichigo’s, Usagi’s and Minako’s room when she bumped into Usagi.

“Sorry! Sorry!” Usagi exclaimed a little freaked out.

“No, I’m sorry; I wasn’t watching where I was going.” Haruka said calmly.

They were about to go their own ways when Usagi stopped and spoke up, “wait...please.”

“Is something wrong?” Haruka asked shocked.

“How is Momo doing?” Usagi asked concerned.

“She’s doing…ok. She’s blaming herself; says maybe if she’d just stayed quiet Kiwi would still be alive. How is Lettuce doing?” Haruka asked looking into Usagi’s eyes.

“She’s iffy; she’s very sad and misses her sister.” Usagi said softly.

“Yeah…I understand.” Haruka said sadly.

“Haruka?” Usagi asked softly.

“Yeah, what is it Bun-Head?” Haruka asked using a new nickname.

“Would you like to maybe go out to the diner in town sometime?” Usagi asked looking directly at Haruka.

“Sure, I’d love to. Maybe in a few days or so.” Haruka said politely.

“So that Momo can start feeling better, correct?” Usagi asked with a smile.

“Yeah, pretty much…” Haruka said simply.

“Don’t do that…” Momo said softly coming out of her room holding onto her door.

“Momo…” Haruka started.

“NO! Please, Haruka, please. Just go out and have a good time; don’t worry about me so much. I know that’s what you do, but you should go out and have fun. I’ll be ok for a few hours.” Momo cried as she tried to steady herself to stand.

“I can watch over her…and even if she didn’t want me to there are others here. Keiichiro and Setsuna are here as well along with Michiru, Ayame, Masaya, Ichigo, Minako and a bunch of the others are here as well. Some of the people aren’t here, but there are others here to help.” Ryou said as he and Masaya showed up after hearing all the commotion.

“They’re right; you never go out and have fun for once in your life. Momo is very well taken care of here.” Masaya said simply.

“I’m fine…go have fun.” Momo said as she tried to take a step, but ended up falling to her knees.

“What’s going on over here?” Keiichiro and Setsuna asked walking in from grocery shopping.

“Nothing much…” Masaya said.

“I want Haruka to go out and have a fun time with Usagi instead of staying home to worry about me.” Momo said as she got herself back up.

“You should; Momo will be fine here.” Setsuna said softly.

“Now that Kish isn’t here…” Lettuce said coming around the corner.

“Yes…now that’s he’s gone.” Keiichiro mumbled.

“I’m sorry Lettuce…” Momo said softly.

“It’s not your fault Momo; Kish was just a very sick individual. I knew he was sick…I’ve known since the first day I met him; there was just something about him.” Lettuce said softly.

“Why didn’t you ever say anything?” Keiichiro and Setsuna asked.

“Because, Kiwi liked him; and she asked me to not to stay anything. That, and he never really did anything wrong until the other night.” Lettuce said softly wishing she had.

“We see. Anyways, Haruka just leave us Momo’s information and we’ll take care of her. We promise you that she’ll be safe here with us. Go have fun.” Setsuna and Keiichiro said softly.

“Ok…but not tonight. How does tomorrow night sound? That way we have time to get ready and everything.” Haruka said with a smile.

“Sounds great.” Usagi said with a smile as Momo lightly smiled, leaning against a door.

** The Next Night: **

“You look really beautiful Usagi.” Ichigo, Momo, Minako, Lettuce and Berry cheered with smiles.

“Thank you.” Usagi said smiling.

“Be careful; Haruka can be a bit of a handful.” Momo said with a smile.

“How are you feeling?” Usagi asked looking at Momo.

“I’m ok…I’m getting better. But don’t worry about me; worry about you and your date.” Momo said softly.

“Ok; are you ok with me dating your sister?” Usagi asked.

“Of course I am. I want my sister to be happy and to not have to worry about me so much; I want her to worry about someone other than me all the time. I understand why she is the way she is, but I want her to be happy; she shouldn’t have to take care of me her whole life.” Momo said with a smile.

“What about Ryou?” Minako asked making faces causing Momo’s face to turn red.

“Yeah, he’ll take care of you; he loves you. I can tell.” Ichigo and Usagi said smiling.

“I love him too…but how do I know if it’ll be forever?” Momo asked sadly.

“You don’t; you just have to have faith.” Ichigo said softly.

“Also not cheating helps…” Minako said dully.

“Minako!” The others shrieked in shock.

“What? It’s true; cheating is wrong and causes too many problems.” Minako said simply.

“It’s true; but Ryou would never cheat. And neither would Momo.” Usagi said smiling.

“It’s true.” All the girls said smiling.

** Half an Hour Later: **

“Wow…” Haruka said stunned looking at Usagi.

Usagi was wearing a long pastel pink dress with a single strap and white high heeled shoes with the necklace her mother left her and a plastic bracelet.

“You don’t look so bad yourself.” Usagi said blushing as she looked at Haruka.

Haruka was wearing a fancy three piece suit and fancy dress shoes.

“Ok you two, have a good time.” Keiichiro and Setsuna said as the two left.

** With Haruka & Usagi: **

“So where are we going that I had to dress so nice like this?” Usagi asked making Haruka chuckle a bit.

“It’s a surprise.” Haruka said simply.

“Aww…but I don’t like surprises!” Usagi pouted upset.

“I was told you love surprises Bun-Head.” Haruka said with a smile.

“Ryou…” Usagi hissed out causing Haruka to chuckle.

“Nope; Minako, Berry and Pudding told me. Which reminds me…with the exception of Keiichiro, are you all blonde?” Haruka asked looking at Usagi.

“Keiichiro is the oldest and he had a different mother then the rest of us; his mother died in child birth. After a two years dad met our mom and four years they had Ryou. Three years after that they had Minako and Me and then a year and a half year later came Berry. And then finally three years later they finally had Pudding. And then a few years ago our parents died and Keiichiro and Setsuna took us all in so that we wouldn’t be separated. Now it’s your turn; what was your family like?” Usagi explained and then asked.

“Well…our parents were abusive and I have been taking care of Momo since I was six. Momo and I have different fathers and she shares a father with Michiru and Masaya. You know that Momo has ADD, OCD, PTSD, social anxiety, mild depression, asthma and blood sugar problems and gets pneumonia often because of her asthma. After Michiru’s and Masaya’s parents (Momo’s dad) died a few years ago they moved in with me, Momo and my dad; my mom died a year or so before. My dad used to beat the crap out of me…which I took as long as Momo was safe. As it would turn out he was beating the crap out of her along with molesting her…needless to say I lost it and beat the ever loving crap out of him.” Haruka said simply as she continued to drive.

“You must really love her.” Usagi said softly.

“Yes, I do; Momo has always been the most important person in my life. Her, Michiru and Masaya…and now hopefully you.” Haruka said softly.

“I hope the same thing. Ryou really likes Momo you know; he never stops talking about her.” Usagi said softly looking at Haruka.

“I know…it’s just not easy to let go. Anyways, here’s the first surprise.” Haruka said stopping at a really expensive restaurant.

“Wow…how did you get reservations for this place; it’s almost impossible!” Usagi exclaimed shocked as they arrived at a fancy Italian restaurant.

“They owe me. I don’t own it or anything like that, but it is family owned; Momo, Michiru, Masaya and I can get in whenever we want. Our aunt has a special area in the restaurant for family.” Haruka said leading the two of them into the building where they were escorted to a table.

“I’m glad you, Momo, Michiru and Masaya moved in with us…” Usagi started.

“But?” Haruka asked.

“Why didn’t you move in with your aunt or other family members?” Usagi asked.

“It’s a long story. But long story short we love each other, but we don’t really get along living together.” Haruka said as a waitress brought them menus.

“I’m sorry.” Usagi said looking down.

“No, it’s fine; it’s a valid question. Now, you order what you want; I got this.” Haruka said as they both opened the menus to order dinner.

Haruka got shrimp scampi, cheese bread and an orange juice while Usagi had lasagna, cheese stuffed pasta, Fettuccine Alfredo, garlic knots, bread sticks and a non alcoholic margarita and they shared a salad. And for desert they had Cannoli and Tiramisu. Although they didn’t eat everything, they asked for a doggy bag and took everything home.

“So how was that?” Haruka asked looking at Usagi.

“It was awesome!” Usagi exclaimed happily.

“I’m glad you liked it. Now it’s on to part 2.” Haruka said simply as they walked out of the restaurant.

“There’s more?” Usagi asked with big eyes.

“But of course.” Haruka said with a smile.

“Where are we going now?” Usagi asked.

“It’s a surprise Bun-Head.” Haruka said with a wink.

“Awww man!!” Usagi whined as Haruka dragged her to the car.

“You’ll love it. You loved this surprise, didn’t you?” Haruka asked as she started the car.

“Yes…” Usagi mumbled.

About ten minutes they talked about their family and how they came to be in this crazy place.

“Ok; we’re here.” Haruka said leading Usagi to the middle of a field.

“Oh my god! A romantic carriage ride under the moonlight?!” Usagi exclaimed excitedly as she and Haruka walked over to the carriage.

“Yeah…and what makes it even better is it doesn’t have a real horse; they use a bicyclist.” Haruka said as they got in.

“So…what is like living with everyone?” Haruka asked looking at Usagi.

“For the most part it’s good. Sometimes it can be annoying, but that’s how it is with family. What do you think?” Usagi asked.

“It’s kind of nice…now that that asshole’s gone. I really like it; I like being around a large family setting.” Haruka replied.

“I never thought of it that way.” Usagi said putting her fingers to her chin, thinking.

“Yeah…so do you have friends living there or is it more like just siblings?” Haruka asked looking at Usagi seriously.

“They’re family and friends. But if you’re asking who I get along with the most, there are a few. Of course I get along with my biological siblings, Keiichiro, Ryou, Minako, Berry and Pudding like normal siblings; we argue enough, but we’re there for each other. Keiichiro and Ryou are the typical older brothers…very protective. Minako and I are twins and we’re very close, but we also fight a lot. Berry is only a year younger than me, so we get along like twins almost. And Pudding…she’s the typical younger sister; she’s nosey and is always in my business.” Usagi started.

“And of course I have my roommates; Minako, Ichigo and now Momo and I love them all like sisters. Well…Minako is my twin as I’ve said before; but that’s asides the point. Hehehe. Anyways for the rest of the gang…Ichigo, she really likes Masaya and I think he likes her as well. And we both know that Ryou and Momo are together. ~_~ Masaya and Tasuku are great guys too and they’re like my brothers in a way…they cares like one. And Tasuku and Berry are dating as well.” Usagi continued with a smile while Haruka looked at her in amazement.

“I shouldn’t forget about Setsuna; she’s an awesome big sister; she is married to my older brother after all. ~_~ I can go to her for anything. Oh, and just like Pudding, Rini, Hotaru and Tart are like younger siblings who are always in my business, but I still love them and would hate for anything to happen to them. Well…Hotaru is ok; she’s pretty calm and reasonable. Rini and Tart on the other hand…they’re a huge pain in the ass. Zakuro, Rei and Hotaru are Setsuna’s younger sisters and they are great. Zakuro is like an older sister who I can go to when I need to talk to someone. Rei…she’s a good friend, but she picks on me from time to time... And Rei, she’s dating Mamoru. And we dated for a little bit, but it was only for a week when we both realized I wasn’t into him…well guys in general. And now Mamoru is like an older brother.” Usagi said happily; she knows exactly who she is.

“Then there’s Mint…she’s a royal pain in the ass; she’s incredibly lazy and it takes a lot to get her to help out with anything! But I will say, she is there when needed; she and Rei are like best friends…and she annoys Ichigo as well. Oh, and Mint is dating Zakuro. And then there’s Lettuce and Ami; they’re two of the smartest girls who live with us. Well a lot of the gang is pretty smart, but they’re fifteen and sixteen and have both skipped a few grades. Kiwi was awesome as well…” Usagi said softly.

“Any who, Lettuce is very shy and she has a crush on Pie; but won’t admit it. I think that Ami is dating Taiki, but I’m not sure. Ummm Taiki, Yaten and Seiya are brothers and are very much like brothers to me and the other girls. Oh and they’re also brothers with Mamoru, Ichigo and Rini. Minako and Seiya are dating and Yaten is dating Makoto. Makoto is one of my best friends and has been there since Keiichiro and Setsuna brought her home. Seiya by the way is a pain in the ass while Yaten can be a bit harsh, but he’s actually very kind and caring. And Taiki; he’s very much like Keiichiro…calm, kind and caring and all in all, the typical older brother.” Usagi said softly.

And then there is Ayame, Michiru and Pie; they’re like older siblings who want what’s best. Ayame is very mature and caring and always seems to be one of the ones who break up all the fights…well when Kish was here it was between her and Pie to break things up. And Michiru; she’s there as well with advice on a lot of different things such as relationships. She also inspires us to follow our dreams. I know I haven’t known her, Masaya or Momo for very long, but they are like sisters and brother now. And finally there’s Pie; he’s kind of a loner and we don’t see him much. I think he likes Lettuce as well, but doesn’t know how to admit it.” Usagi said with a smile.

“So there you have it; that’s how I view everyone. Have you figured out how you feel about everyone yet?” Usagi asked.

“Kind of…for the most part I picture them all as brothers and sisters; and I will protect them as such. For the most part I spend most of my time with Michiru, Setsuna and Ayame or watching over Momo and Ryou…I’ve also noticed that I’ve been keeping an eye on the younger children as well…” Haruka said looking out the window.

“Well that’s a good thing; it means you care.” Usagi said with a smile.

“Yeah, I guess it does.” Haruka said softly, staring at Usagi.

“So…are you ready to head back home? I promised your brothers I would have you home by 9:30.” Haruka said with a smile.

“I guess…” Usagi sighed.

“Don’t worry Bun-Head; I’ll take you out again.” Haruka said flicking her nose as the carriage dropped them off.

“Ok! You promise?” Usagi asked with a huge smile.

“Of course.” Haruka said with a smile.

** Fifteen Minutes Later: **

Haruka and Usagi were sitting in the parking lot of their home in silence.

“Haruka, can I tell you something personal?” Usagi asked looking down.

“Sure.” Haruka replied looking at Usagi.

“Well…it’s just that…I’m not sure how to talk to Momo… Neither Ichigo nor I do…” Usagi said slowly.

“What’s wrong?” Haruka asked.

“Well…we both know what she’s going through… What I mean is that both Ichigo and I were raped a few years ago. Both of the guys were Kish’s friends; their names were Diamond and Deep Blue. Please don’t get mad at Ryou or Keiichiro or any of the others; they didn’t know. We were raped at the same time and we figured we’d just handle it ourselves. They were both arrested and Kish swore he would never speak to them again or tell anyone what happened. And as far as we know he never did; no one came to talk to us about it. We just told all the others a few days ago; they were very mad that we didn’t say anything before. But at the same they were happy that we dealt with it and made sure we didn’t end up pregnant…and most importantly that we told the police. The only person we didn’t tell was Momo, but we don’t exactly know how to; we don’t want to upset her anymore then she already is. Haruka? Are you mad at me?” Usagi asked scared Haruka was going to never want to see her again.

“No, I’m not mad. I understand what you’re going through; my dad raped me once…but yeah. No, I understand what you’re going through; I’m just glad you said something now. You should probably tell Momo, but do it slowly. It might help her to know there are others out there like her.” Haruka said softly.

Just then knocking on the window made the girls jump.

“Are you two ever going to get out of the car or are you just going to sit in there making out?” Setsuna asked as she and Keiichiro stood there smiling.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah; we’re coming.” Haruka and Usagi said getting out of the car.

“How’s Momo?” Haruka asked.

“She’s sleeping with Ryou in the family room on the couch. She cried herself to sleep and Ryou didn’t have the heart to move her so he eventually fell asleep as well.” Keiichiro said simply while sighing.

“Did she take any of her medications?” Haruka asked.

“Yes; Ryou made sure she took everything, took her blood sugar and even did her leg exercises. Oh and speaking of which…she was up and walking a little; she didn’t go very far, but she made it a little ways.” Setsuna said with a smile.

“Well, that’s good. I guess I should go get her and put her to bed. She need to be changed?” Haruka asked.

“No, she changed into her pajamas a few hours ago.” Setsuna said softly.

“Ok. Well, thanks for watching over her.” Haruka said as she quickly pecked Usagi on the cheek before going to get Momo.

** End Flashback: **

So that’s how that all went…

That next day Usagi and Ichigo got the courage up and told Momo what had happened to them and they spent the day talking about everything. It took Momo a few weeks to move past it, but she did and she’s a lot happier now; she’s also walking and running and no longer needs the wheelchair.

On several occasions Haruka and the others have caught Momo and Ryou laying together on couches or the floor late at night; she usually falls sleep on his chest.

They have not had sex yet, but Momo is starting to feel that type of attraction to Ryou…


	8. Chapter 8

It was a late afternoon when Momo and Ryou were the only ones home; all the others were out.

Keiichiro and Setsuna went to a hotel for the weekend to get away from everyone and everything and to get some...ehem…special quality time…It was baby making time!

Taiki, Yaten, Pie and Mamoru took Tart, Pudding, Rini and Hotaru to the beach for the day; they just about an hour ago. They weren’t supposed to leave for another two hours, but Tart, Pudding and Rini were complaining that they couldn’t wait any longer.

Ami, Lettuce and Tasuku went to academics retreat thing for their math and science clubs at school; STEM I think. At their ages, Ami, Lettuce and Tasuku were the smartest ones in the family.

Seiya, Masaya, Minako, and Berry were away at a sporting event; Seiya and Masaya were on the soccer and kendo teams. One game plays on Saturday and the other on Sunday. Minako and Berry were cheerleaders and were going to be at both events doing their routines.

Zakuro and Mint took Ichigo to where Seiya, Masaya, Minako and Berry were because they were going to be in the same area. Zakuro was working on becoming a famous model and Mint had a once in a lifetime chance to dance for one of her idles. Ichigo wanted to cheer Masaya and the others on.

Ayame and Michiru left for a spa retreat about two hours ago; they were gonna be gone until Sunday afternoon. They wanted to get to know each other again and to just have a nice peaceful day away from all the chaos that is their life. They love their family and everyone very much, but they need a break.

Rei and Makoto were going in the same place for different reasons; Rei was going to a spiritual retreat for mediation and relaxation to enhance her spiritual gifts. Makoto was going for a baking/cooking class so that she could learn new recipes and learn what is good for Momo. Both girls are taking a kendo class together as well…so they’re riding together.

Haruka and Usagi just left to go see an early movie, have an early lunch, then meet Taiki and the others at the beach and finally a little grocery shopping. Haruka had a hunch about what was going to happen while everyone was gone; she wasn’t stupid; she knew Momo was getting ready for sex.

Ryou was laying in his room thinking about Momo, masturbating; he had thought that everybody was out.

“Momo…” Ryou moaned out stroking his stiff cock.

“Ryou?” Momo asked standing at his door…that he had left open.

“Momo! Oh my god!” Ryou exclaimed covering himself once he saw Momo standing there.

“Oh, I’m sorry…” Momo said turning red.

“What are you doing here? I thought you went to the beach with the others.” Ryou said as he put himself away.

“No…I didn’t really feel like going.” Momo said softly.

“Is everything ok? Why didn’t you want to go?” Ryou asked, standing up and walking over to her.

“Yeah, I’m ok. I knew you were going to be staying behind so I wanted to stay behind as well.” Momo said blushing as she looked at her feet.

“Momo…you shouldn’t want to stay back just because I am; you should go hang out with the others as well.” Ryou said standing right in front of her.

“I know that…and I do; I spend a lot of time with Ichigo, Usagi, Berry, Rei and Makoto. Sometimes I spend time with Mint, Minako and Zakuro at different times. I even spend a little time with Ami and Lettuce; although it’s hard to hang out with Lettuce because I feel guilty. I still spend time with Haruka, Michiru and Masaya. And then the younger girls, Pudding, Rini and Hotaru usually round me up here and there. And I spend time by myself. I just wanted to spend some time with you.” Momo said blushing.

“You shouldn’t feel guilty; what Kish did was unforgivable…and Lettuce knows that; she doesn’t blame you. Are you feeling ok?” Ryou asked feeling her forehead.

“Ryou…” Momo started.

“Yeah, what is it?” Ryou asked looking at her.

“Can we--can we try…” Momo stuttered out.

“Can we try what?” Ryou asked looking at Momo confused. However, looking at her red face he started to understand.

“Momo…are you asking to have sex?” Ryou asked looking at her.

“I uh…I…yes…” Momo said looking down.

“Are you sure you’re ready for that?” Ryou asked seriously, tilting her chin back up to look at him.

“Yes, I’m sure. I-I don’t know when it started, but I’ve been feeling weird for awhile now; I’m wasn’t sure what it was for a long time…but I figured it out a few days ago. Please…can we at least try?” Momo asked, pleading with him.

“Come in…” Ryou said having her come into his room and shut the door behind them.

“Ryou?” Momo asked holding her hands to her chest.

“Yes?” Ryou asked putting his hands on her shoulders.

“I want to…but I’m also scared.” Momo admitted.

“If you absolutely want to try, we will; I have no problem with that. I also have no problem with stopping if that is what you also wish.” Ryou said rubbing her shoulders, trying to relax her.

“Thank you.” Momo said softly as she stood on her toes while wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

“You’re welcome.” Ryou said leaning down to kiss her gently while wrapping his arms around her waist.

After a few seconds of just standing there lightly kissing, Ryou gently picked up Momo and carried her to his bed where he laid her down.

“Momo…” Ryou breathed, crawling on top of her.

Momo didn’t say anything; instead she just put her hands on his shoulders and gently clutched at him.

Ryou sighed as he just looked down at her.

“Is everything ok?” Momo asked looking up at him.

“I just want to make sure you absolutely want this.” Ryou said simply.

“Thank you.” Momo said softly, smiling.

“You’re welcome…what would you want me to start with?” Ryou asked looking at Momo.

“Ummm…I don’t know…I don’t know much…uh…Mmmmm…” Momo moaned lightly when she felt Ryou leave butterfly kisses on her neck.

“Are you ok?” Ryou asked as he stopped to look up at her.

“Yes, I’m good.” Momo said softly, eyes closed as she panted lightly; Ryou smiled lightly at this before continuing to get her completely comfortable.

“Momo?” Ryou asked after a few minutes.

“Yes?” Momo asked softly as she opened her eyes.

“Are you ready for your shirt to come off?” Ryou asked looking directly at her.

“Yes…I’m ready.” Momo said softly as she shakily started to lift her shirt.

“Stop…let me…” Ryou said kissing her softly before slowly lifting her shirt off of her body and set it next to them on the bed.

“What’s wrong?” Ryou asked when he noticed her staring at him.

“Do I remove your shirt now?” Momo asked softly causing Ryou to chuckle a little.

“Do you want to?” Ryou asked looking at Momo who just nodded her head.

Slowly and shakily Momo clutched the hem of his shirt and pulled up.

His shirt went on the floor next to the bed.

Ryou caught Momo staring at him again, but this time he just smiled; she was blushing while looking at him up and down. She had never seen him without a shirt before; he had some muscles, but wasn’t overbearing.

“Here, give me your hands.” Ryou said as he gently took her hand in his before placing it on his chest; he decided to let her explore first.

“What do I do?” Momo asked looking at him.

“Whatever you want; I’m not too picky. Just let your hands and fingers roam around; pull away when you want. Just no pinching.” Ryou said causing Momo so smile.

Momo scooted a little closer to Ryou as she put her other hand on his chest while looking him in the eyes. She then started to slowly run her hands all over his chest and eventually just watched her hands as her fingers started tracing his pecks.

‘Am I doing this right? I must be; he seems to be enjoying it…and he’s not stopping me. He just said no pinching…but why would I pinch him?’ Momo thought to herself as she continued.

“Momo, relax; you’re thinking too much. Just let your hands and fingers do what they want.” Ryou said noticing her facial expressions as she thought.

“Sorry…” Momo said softly, embarrassed.

“It’s ok…just don’t think too much; let your actions do the thinking.” Ryou said tilting her chin up to looking at him.

When Ryou made her look at him, Momo’s mind went blank as she melted under his gaze. And once her mind went blank her fingers just started to move around without any thought as they traced his pecks, down to his stomach, down to the hem of his pants and back up again.

She jumped a little when she felt his hands on her bare waist. But instead of pulling away, she pushed herself forward so she was sitting on Ryou’s lap, pressing her body against his.

Once she was situated Momo could feel Ryou’s length against her; it made her blush as she laid her face in Ryou’s shoulder and held onto him while he held still.

Ryou only decided to start moving his hands when he felt her leave little kisses on his shoulder.

“Mmm! Hehehe...sorry; I’m just a little ticklish there.” Momo apologized when she felt his hands stop moving.

“It’s fine; it’s actually cute.” Ryou said as he buried his face in her neck and started to lightly kiss her there while running his hands up her side again; this time with enough force or whatever so that she wouldn’t giggle; instead she was sighing in contentment.

When he heard her sigh like that Ryou may have lost a little control as he lightly bit her neck and began sucking…leaving a small hickey.

After a few minutes Momo fell backwards onto Ryou’s bed and he stood up removing his pants; he left his boxers on.

“Momo…can I remove your skirt?” Ryou asked softly as he stood there in only his boxers.

“Please.” Momo responded lifting her hips a little.

Ryou smiled softly at her as he slowly and carefully pulled her skirt down and placed it next to her shirt.

“Momo…you are so adorable.” Ryou said as he crawled over her where he discovered that the butterfly on the front of her bra was actually the clasp.

“May I?” Ryou asked placing his fingers on the clasp; Momo just nodded her head as she lightly closed her eyes.

When Ryou snapped the clasp Momo jumped a little, to which Ryou took the opportunity and used his one arm to lift her up a little as he removed her bra and tossed it aside. He meant to throw it next to her shirt and skirt, but instead it landed on the floor.

“Momo…” Ryou breathed out before gently cupping one of her breasts and started to slowly rub it up and down and around causing her to lightly moan out.

“Is this ok; do you like this?” Ryou asked looking at a blushing Momo.

“Please don’t stop. Please…just do what you please; as long as it’s you and only you…” Momo breathed out causing Ryou to smile as he started massaging her breasts.

After a few minutes Ryou was really getting her to moan as he started sucking on her breast.

“Ryou…” Momo moaned out as she shook her head from side to side.

Ryou didn’t say anything; he was too busy concentrating on her breasts. Before he moved on to sucking her other breast he blew on her wet nipple causing her to shiver.

He had discovered that running his hands up and down her sides just right made her shiver as well.

“You’re so sensitive…” Ryou said as he reached her panties.

He hadn’t expected her to react in the way she did; she lifted her ups, silently begging him to remove the final barrier.

Ryou, while kissing her stomach quickly removed her panties and just threw them somewhere; he at that point really didn’t care where they went.

After she was completely naked Ryou couldn’t help but stare at Momo; looking completely innocent in front of him.

Ryou then decided to trace her body with his finger until he reached her sex and went back up. He did this a few times and each time he got closer and closer to her secret lips; he was essentially teasing her…and it was driving her crazy.

“Are you ready for something new?” Ryou asked as he rubbed the outside of her secret lips.

“Yes please.” Momo said softly, but on the inside she was screaming.

After she said she was ready Ryou stuck a finger inside of her causing her to arch her back and cry out.

“Ryou! Ryou please! Please!” Momo cried out.

“Please what?” Ryou asked teasing her.

“Please more!” Momo cried out as he entered a second finger.

After a few minutes Momo started spazing out as she started reaching an orgasm.

“Ry-Ryouuuuu!!!” Momo cried as she released her juices all over Ryou’s fingers.

Ryou, after a few minutes pulled his fingers out and tasted her while she lay there panting.

“Momo…you taste sweet. Would you like to taste?” Ryou asked leaning up over her.

Momo just nodded her head in response before Ryou stuck his finger in her mouth, letting her suck off her own juices.

Some of her juices got on her lips so after he pulled his finger away, he went up and started to feverishly kiss her; licking her lips, begging for entry.

After a few minutes she opened her mouth to him and he stuck his tongue in and started exploring her.

Every now and then she would stick her tongue in his mouth, but his tongue would meet hers and she would become shy…especially when she felt him growing against her thigh.

All of the sudden Ryou pulled away and started to kiss down her body until he got to the top of her sex; he looked up at her to see if she wanted him to continue.

“Please…” Was all Momo was able to get out before Ryou started to gently kiss her secret lips making her sigh.

“Oh my god; Ry-Ryou!” Momo screamed when she felt his tongue enter her deeply.

“Ry-Ryou…i-its happ-happening again…RYOU!!!” Momo cried out having another orgasm.

But he wasn’t done yet; oh no, not by a long shot…he pulled his tongue out and just started licking her clit while sticking a finger inside of her again.

“Ry-Ryouuuu!!!” Momo cried out again reaching another orgasm.

After that orgasm Ryou went up to her and just leaned over her; he did however give her a gentle kiss, letting her taste herself again on his lips.

“Now what?” Momo asked after a few seconds, breathing deeply.

“What do you want to do?” Ryou asked looking down at her.

“Can I touch it?” Momo asked referring to Ryou’s penis.

“Of course you can.” Ryou said standing up and removing his boxes.

When he got his boxers off of his ankles Momo couldn’t stop staring at him.

“Are you ok?” Ryou asked concerned…

“When it’s time…is it going to fit? It’s so much bigger than his…” Momo said turning red, which only caused Ryou to smile.

“Well…that’s good to hear. And yes, I’m sure I’ll fit when it’s time.” Ryou said sitting in the bed next to her.

“Ok…” Momo said nervously, just staring at it.

Sensing she didn’t know what to do, Ryou gently took Momo’s hand and slowly guided it to his penis.

At first he just let her hand sit there, so that she could get used to the feel, but eventually she was ready and he guided her hand in to a slow and steady movement until she was ready to go on her own. She did really well at giving him a handjob; she got him to cum after a few minutes.

“Momo…” Ryou groaned when he felt her mouth on him, slowly bobbing her head up and down. It was obvious she had no clue how to use her tongue or tease him, but she knew how to give a blowjob.

“Momo, I’m going to cum…” Ryou groaned out.

Just before he came Momo pulled away and he ended up cumming all over her chest.

Both Ryou and Momo sat there panting.

“Momo…do you still want to go all the way?” Ryou asked, standing up and walking over to his desk, which was next to his bed.

“Yes, I want to try.” Momo said sitting up a little.

“Ok then…we’ll be needing this. You were told you couldn’t be on birth control correct?” Ryou asked when he pulled out a condom.

“Yes, that’s correct...it could give me a blood clot because of my issues and everything.” Momo said quietly as Ryou opened the package and slipped the condom on.

“Ok…” Ryou said as he got into bed and laid down. “I’ll let you start out; that way you can stop and get up if you’re not comfortable.” Ryou said as he helped her up on top of him…well just hovering above him while holding onto her hips.

“Ok…” Momo said nervously as she placed her hands on his chest.

“Are you ready?” Ryou asked as she lowered herself a little so that his tip was just barely in her.

“Yes…I’m ready. Mmmmm…” Momo moaned as she let herself ease down onto him, letting him penetrate her.

The two of them held still so that she could get used to his penis invading her like it was.

After a few minutes Momo started to slowly rock her hips, experimenting with what she liked; she was hoping Ryou didn’t mind how slow she was being.

“You’re doing fine.” Ryou said moving some of her hair out of her face, as if he read her mind.

“I love you Ryou.” Momo said softly.

“Mmmm. I love you too, my little Momo. Let’s move together.” Ryou said as he sat up with her, holding her around her waist.

“Mmmmm…” Momo moaned as she grabbed a hold of Ryou’s shoulders, digging her fingers into them as they started rocking together.

“Ryou…” Momo moaned again; this time after Ryou pushed her back a little to suck on her breasts while they started moving faster.

“Momo…” Ryou groaned when she sat up right against him, wrapping her arms around his head, pushing him closer to her breasts.

The two of them were too lost in each other to notice that Haruka had walked in on them and then quickly walked out, shutting the door behind her.

After a few minutes Momo laid her head on Ryou’s shoulder; she was becoming exhausted.

After figuring that out, Ryou decided it was time to switch positions as he pulled out and laid her on the bed; he then entered her again. But before he reentered her, he fixed his condom so that it wouldn’t fall off.

“Ryou!!” Momo cried feeling him on top of her.

‘This feels so nice…so different then when…’ “Ryou!!” Momo started think before he started pushing into her even faster and harder; she had reached an orgasm, but Ryou was still going.

‘I feel so hot…but I don’t want to stop; not yet. He’s so big inside of me; it feels soo good. I want more.’ Momo thought to herself as she held onto Ryou.

‘She’s so tight; but it feels great.’ Ryou thought to himself before her screams and cries brought him out of them.

“Ryou!!! I-I feel hot and heavy again!!” Momo cried.

“I know baby…I think I’m going to cum as well…” Ryou grunted out.

“Please…I-I don’t know how much more I can go…” Momo cried out.

“Do you want to stop?” Ryou asked, still pushing in and out.

“NO! I want to finish; I want you to finish!” Momo cried.

“Ok then…just hold on a little longer.” Ryou grunted

“I can’t; I’m sorry. Ryyyouuuuu!! Ahhhh!! Ahh. Ah. Ah. Ah…” Momo cried cumming and then going limp underneath him.

“I-I’m sorry Ryou…” Momo breathed completely out of breath.

“No, its fine…you did your best. And I love you for that.” Ryou grunted out as he was getting close.

“Momo…I’m going to cum…” Ryou grunted.

Instead of cumming inside of the condom, Ryou pulled out, removed the condom and just rubbed his penis until he came all over her stomach.

“MOMO!!!” Ryou called releasing his seeds all over her.

After a few minutes he collapsed next to her.

“I’m sorry about that…” Ryou said as Momo crawled over to him.

“It’s ok…at least you didn’t cum inside. Sorry.” Momo said softly as she leaned against him, but pulled away.

“No it’s fine; you can lean against me.” Ryou said lifting his arm above his head.

“Are you sure?” Momo asked looking at him.

“Of course I’m sure; I’d prefer it if you would. I don’t care if I get covered in cum; I’ll just shower later.” Ryou said as she cuddled up against him.

“Can I take a shower with you?” Momo asked softly.

“I’d love that. I love you too.” Ryou said kissing her forehead and then her lips.

“I love you too Ryou.” Momo said softly.

“Shit!” Ryou cursed noticing the hickey he left.

“What; what’s wrong?” Momo asked scared.

“Your sister’s going to kill me.” Ryou said looking at the hickey.

“Why?” Momo asked confused sitting up.

“I left a hickey on your neck...and it’s pretty visible.” Ryou said smacking his head.

“It’s ok…I’ll talk to her…” Momo said with a smile.

“Ok…well, we should probably get cleaned up.” Ryou said as he got out of bed.

“Ok.” Momo said with a smile as Ryou helped her out. They then made their way to the bathroom, after grabbing their clothes…once they were able to find them.

After their shower they went back to Momo’s room, talked and eventually fell asleep holding onto each other.

** With Haruka: **

“Momo?” Haruka asked going to her room.

Haruka figured she would try asking Momo if she was sure she didn’t want to go to the beach that day.

‘Maybe she’s with Ryou somewhere…’ Haruka thought heading to his room.

“Hey Ryou, have you seen…” Haruka started as she walked into his room but quickly walked out.

“Wow…my baby sister is becoming a woman…” Haruka said as she leaned against the wall and listened to Ryou and Momo have sex.

After a few minutes she decided she didn’t want to hear that anymore; she would speak with them later; she went back out to the car.

“So…she didn’t want to go?” Usagi asked.

“Nope…” Haruka said bright red.

“Is something wrong? Are you feeling ok?” Usagi asked noticing Haruka’s red face.

“Oh, I’m fine…” Haruka said starting the car. It was then that Usagi understood.

“Oh my god; they’re having sex aren’t they?” Usagi asked shocked.

“Well no…I think they’re making love; they seem very much in love.” Haruka responded as she made their way to the beach.

“Wow…I never thought that Ryou would find real love like Momo…” Usagi said softly.

After that comment, the rest of the way to the beach was silent…


End file.
